


Love and hate

by geethr75



Category: Mahabharata - Vyasa, महाभारत | Mahabharat (TV 2013)
Genre: AU, M/M, Slash, arjuna - Freeform, bheema - Freeform, duryodhana - Freeform, karna - Freeform, krishna - Freeform, mahabharata - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 21,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5016070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geethr75/pseuds/geethr75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suyodhana finds there is only a thin line between love and hate.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arpita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arpita/gifts), [goldenfairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenfairy/gifts), [ALannister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALannister/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [Arihant](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Arihant).



Prologue.

The garden was pleasantly cool in the moonlight. But to the five men who stood there silently around the weeping woman, it felt as cold as death. None of them were in a mood to appreciate the pleasant fragrance of jasmine and lilies nor the tinkle of water as it fell in the fountains. They did not see the moon light filtering down the trees to form myriad patterns on the lush grass that paved the ground.  
The woman’s sobs were muffled and no louder than the chirp of crickets or the tinkle of water. The sound of the occasional owl that hooted was even more loud.  
She was a woman whose her hair was only starting to grey and lines were just beginning to form on her face. Yet, the grief etched into her features made her look old. The ravages of tears were evident in her face. Though she might have been beautiful at one time, she looked haggard now. Her willowy form was stooped as if from a great burden.  
The man on whom she was leaning was young, fair and handsome. He looked sad yet resigned. Wisdom was there in his eyes, and an acceptance. The one standing next to him was evidently his twin except that he was dark and more good looking. The look on his eyes were stormy.   
The man who stood with his arm around him was the largest among them. He was handsome though the fierce scowl on his face and the fury in his eyes marred his looks somewhat. Fair, tall and well built, he had the physique of a wrestler.   
A dark man stood next to him. He looked equally angry, though he strove to keep his features neutral. He had finely chiseled features and high cheek bones.   
The last man who looked to be the oldest stood a little apart from the rest. He stood with bowed head and his features were not visible, though his tightly clenched fists gave away the stress he was labouring under.   
Though they looked like princes and had the stance of warriors, all of them were unarmed. They were dressed in simple robes befitting the working class and were bereft of all adornments.  
The woman was dressed simply, indicating her widowed status. But she still was adorned as befitting a queen.   
“Does anyone know what he plans to do with us?” burst out the largest of the brothers, his voice low but still throbbing with anger.  
“We are as much in the dark as you, Bheema,” said the dark one standing next to him. “Find a different target for your anger.”  
“How can you be so calm, Arjuna!” exclaimed Bheema. “It seems to have escaped your notice that we have now been enslaved by our cousins!”  
“Arjuna is right, Bheema,” said the youngest one. “We may be slaves, but your anger does not serve any useful purpose at the moment.”  
“Hush, Sahadeva,” reprimanded his twin. “Do not presume to advise your older brother.”  
“No, he’s right, Nakula,” growled Bheema. “Besides, the one responsible for all this is one I can’t harm.”  
He threw a dirty glance at their oldest brother.  
He seemed to shrink before the accusing glances from four pairs of eyes.  
“Do not blame him,” spoke the woman who had been silent since then. “Your enemies want this, for you to blame him. Do not play into their hands.”  
“Mother,” spoke the eldest one. His voice was hoarse. “Let them speak. They speak nothing less than the truth. Besides, what more harm can befall us now? If our cousin were to order it, my brothers might be forced to slay me even.”  
“And yet you did this, Yudhistira. Knowing the implications of what might happen if you lost, you still gambled away your brothers, your wife and yourself!” the woman’s tone held a touch of asperity. “But I still will not see my sons fight amongst themselves.” She glared at them through her tears. “If you stay together, you may yet find a way out of this.”  
They stood a little taller at her words, though they still looked utterly dejected. All were silent, the woman’s sobs too had subsided.  
A noise was heard, sound of approaching footsteps. The five men stiffened, alert suddenly. Without a word, silent as shadows, they slid behind a bush, the large one carrying the woman. She too kept silent, as if aware that a noise might jeopardize her sons.  
Two men appeared at the far corner of the garden, seemingly lost in argument. Bheema stifled a gasp. The five looked at each other. Their mother’s face was grim.   
They recognized the two men. It was Suyodhana, their cousin, their master now and Vasusena, the King of Anga, his best friend and ally. The two men came closer and now they could hear and distinguish the words.  
“-do you think? What madness is this?” Vasusena was asking, his voice was low yet intense and very audible in the still night.  
Suyodhana was silent, though there was a stub born look in his face that his cousins knew too well.  
It seemed Vasusena knew it too, for he shook his head and said. “I do not have hopes of changing your mind, but do you remember how it was the last time you listened to your uncle and plotted against the Pandavas? Can’t you at least rethink this?”  
The Pandavas looked at each other, confusion and questions in their minds and on their faces. Vasusena had never cared for them and had appeared to hate them very intensely. And yet, here he was asking Suyodhana to rethink his decision. And the part about the last plot of Suyodhana was even more confusing. They could not remember a time when Suyodhana did not plot against them. And they remembered the last time very clearly.  
Suyodhana looked at his friend, a stricken look on his face. “The house of lac…” his whisper might have been the whisper of the breeze, so low was it.  
Yet, it seemed to echo in the silent garden.  
“the house of lac… the house of lac….the house of lac…”


	2. Chapter 2

Part One: Seventeen Years Ago  
Chapter One

Vasusena looked up in surprise as Suyodhana walked into his room, unannounced. Vasusena took a look at his friend’s face and dismissed his servants and attendants. Suyodhana sat down on a couch and waited for the room to be empty.  
“Close the door too,” said he once the room was empty of all save him and Vasusena.  
Vasusena could hear the slight quiver in his friend’s voice though Suyodhana strove to keep it even. He closed the door and sat down opposite Suyodhana, wondering what had happened to so deeply affect his friend.  
Suyodhana looked pale and worn. He laced and unlaced his fingers. He looked at Vasusena. “It seems your spies were wrong,” said he.   
Vasusena frowned. “Wrong about what?”  
“You told me your spies had informed you that uncle Vidura had warned the Pandavas about our plans to burn them alive in that palace of lac.”  
“Yes. And you said you will take care of any counterplots Prime Minister Vidura might come up with.”  
Suyodhana did not answer, but looked even more agitated.   
“Uncle Vidura has a very efficient spy network,” he said now, his voice shaking.   
“He’s the Prime Minister of Hastinapura,” responded Vasusena. “You should be happy with the efficiency of his spy network.”  
“Even if he uses it to spy on me?”  
Vasusena shrugged. “Yudhistira is, whether you like it or not, the crown prince. Why shouldn’t the Prime Minister ferret out a conspiracy against his life?”  
Suyodhana made an impatient gesture.  
“I don’t like being spied on.”  
“You learned of the Prime Minister’s plans in advance, anyway. So why are you so worried?”  
“Because I received some news from Varanavata today.”  
Vasusena tensed. So that is it, thought he. Their plan had failed. Prime Minister Vidura proved to be more efficient than Suyodhana. But though he could appreciate his friend’s chagrin, he in fact felt relieved. Their plot was a coward’s plot. There was no honour in it. He would have liked to meet and defeat the Pandavas in battle. But that uncle Sakuni of Suyodhana was always too twisted.  
Yet, thought Vasusena, the foiling of his plans alone could not have caused this reaction in Suyodhana. He wondered if there was something else that went wrong.  
“Suyodhana,” said he. “What news did you receive? Did you plan fail?”  
Suyodhana shook his head. He suddenly seemed shrunk. “No,” said he, his voice barely a whisper now. “Our plan worked. The house burned down last night and the Pandavas are dead.”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

Vasusena could not explain the regret he felt. His chance of meeting Arjuna in battle was gone forever. He supposed that must be why.  
Yet, he was unable to shake off the regret. But right then, he was more concerned for Suyodhana. If his enemies were dead, then why was Suyodhana so upset?  
“What’s wrong?” he asked.   
Suyodhana shook his head. “I’m just relieved it’s over.”  
“Tell that to someone who doesn’t know you well.” Said Vasusena drily. “You don’t look like a man who’s relieved. You look like a man whose life has ended.”  
Suyodhana gave a shaky laugh. “I don’t know from where you get such ideas.”  
“Stop evading my question,” said Vasusena.   
Suyodhana seemed to crumple. “I never realized-” he muttered.  
“Realized what?” Vasusena’s voice was gentle.  
“That it was going to feel like this….” He shook his head. “I hated him, didn’t I? I wanted to get rid of him. Then why do I feel like this?”  
Vasusena was confused. Who was Suyodhana talking about?  
“I feel like my life has no meaning anymore,” muttered Suyodhana. “How ironic! I just wanted to get rid of him… and I never realized that he was the one who gave meaning to my life…” he sighed. “Duhshasana always told me my obsession for him was not healthy. He warned me even that sometimes you could misunderstand your own heart…. How ironic that he was right!” he raised his head to look at Vasusena and Vasusena was startled to see the anguish in Suyodhana’s eyes. “And I never even realized! I never realized till now what he meant to me! And now it is too late! He is dead! And I am the cause! I killed him… I killed him…”  
“Who are you talking about?” asked Vasusena, a feeling of dread coupled with an inkling of what his friend meant beginning to form in his mind.  
Suyodhana shook his head, making no answer.   
“What does it matter, now!” he muttered. “He’s dead… what does anything matter now?”  
Vasusena shook his head. “You’re not evading my questions, I am not going to let you. It matters to me that you are in this state. Tell me, who was it?”  
Suyodhana shook his head again, but said nothing.  
“Was it-” Vasusena cleared his throat. He hesitated. What he suspected was fantastic, unbelievable. What if he was wrong? But he had to know. Since Suyodhana refused to speak, he had to voice his suspicion.   
He hated to probe, but he could not bear to see his friend so broken. And he knew Suyodhana would not reveal this secret to anyone, not even to his brother Duhshasana.   
“Was it Bheema?” there, it was out.  
Suyodhana was silent, but from the convulsive jerk of his body, Vasusena knew he was right. He felt his heart sink. He had not suspected. Of course, he had agreed with Duhshasana. Suyodhana’s obsession with the second of the Pandava brothers was unhealthy. But that he had actually fallen for his cousin was something that did not occur to either of them.  
“Suyodhana,” he prompted, to get an actual confirmation, though what he could do was not clear to him. The Pandavas were dead and nothing was going to change that.  
Suyodhana nodded, but still did not speak.  
Vasusena let out his breath in a hiss. He had not even realized he was holding it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

Suyodhana looked without interest at the countryside passing by. They were on the way to Panchala to attend the Swayamvara of its princess. He really did not want to go, but he did not want to give rise to any suspicions. Besides, he acknowledged to himself, he had to marry someday. It was his duty to his line, to his name, to his parents. And Drupada would make a valuable ally.   
He knew there was a competition and that it was designed specifically for a master archer like Arjuna. But Arjuna too was dead. He sighed. He had liked Arjuna. And the twins. And mother Kunti… he grimaced. He should not be weakening. Kunti had cared for him more than his own mother had. She it was that noticed the little things about him that his own mother, having blinded herself, did not. She had fed him with her own hands just as she did with her own sons. She was the one who had cared for him in his illnesses, bullying him into taking his medicines which neither his mother nor her maids managed to do.   
Yet, he had not hesitated while making the plans to burn her alive along with her sons. He thought only of the usurper who was Yudhistira and of Bheema who had been his bane from his boyhood days. And truth be told, it was Bheema’s face he saw when he made the plan. Yudhistira was a minor irritant. Bheema was the major thorn in his flesh.   
Not in my flesh, thought he. In my heart, though I never even knew it. Not till it was too late. And though he never intended anyone to know, it was a relief that Vasusena guessed.   
Maybe Vasusena would win the archery contest, thought he. It would also be a slap in the face for all those who thought him beneath them as he was a Suta. Suyodhana’s face was grim as he thought of the veiled insults his friend had to suffer day in day out, even at Hastinapura. He was powerless to stop it, though he intervened whenever he could. But Vasusena himself had asked him not to alienate his other friends and family for him.  
And that was the man they call Suta! He was as noble as he was brave, as selfless as he was powerful.  
No, thought Suyodhana. He would be happy to have Vasusena win today. He still remembered his defeat at Drupada’s hands. He was not too eager to have the man for a father-in-law, though he would be valuable as an ally. But Drupada would still be his ally even if Vasusena was his son in law. For Anga was his ally too. And Vasusena, his most trusted and dearest friend.  
They passed a mango grove and he thought of the time when Bheema and he used to compete climbing mango trees. Bheema was the swifter climber, but since he was lighter, he could reach further.  
Those were the good times.   
Then, there were the times when Bheema used to bully him and his brothers. He frowned as he thought of that. He had complained to his uncle Sakuni who had come up with the poisoning plan.   
He grimaced. Why had he told his uncle? Why not to Bheema’s mother? He sighed. Kunti Mata would have stopped Bheema. And they would not have become enemies perhaps.  
He sighed. What was the use? It was all too late anyway.  
He noticed that they were reaching the outskirts of Panchala.   
“Slow down,” he told his charioteer. He was in no hurry.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

Suyodhana could hardly contain his fury. He had jumped up from his seat, but Vasusena’s eyes had warned him to be quiet. He bit back the hot words that rose to his lips, and flung himself back on his chair.   
Vasusena sat down in his chair, next to him.   
“You shouldn’t have stopped me,” Suyodhana was furious.   
“And what good would it have done?” asked Vasusena. “Other than alienating the Kings assembled here. They were all happy to see me insulted. Do you think I do not know that they look askance at me? They are angry at my presumption in coming here.”  
“Do you think I care for their opinion?”  
“I know you don’t. But I care for their opinion of you. I will not have you alienate your own kind for me.”  
Suyodhana subsided but was still angry. Vasusena would have succeeded, thought he. The Panchala Princess was certainly arrogant. Let us see who is going to win, thought he. He was certain she would remain unwed. And serves her right too, thought he spitefully.  
The commotion broke into his thoughts. He saw the Brahmana youth seeking permission to try his hand and sneered in contempt.   
“This is something to see,” he muttered.  
The next moment, he was sitting up, totally amazed as the Brahmana hit the fish’s eye effortlessly.  
He stared at the Brahmana in shock as the Panchala Princess garlanded him.   
The murmur of the other Kings were growing louder. Shouts for the blood of the Brahmana and of the Panchala Princess were heard. Things were rapidly deteriorating.  
He picked up his mace. “Come, Vasusena. This is our chance to teach that arrogant woman and her new husband a lesson.”  
Vasusena smiled, though his smile was grim. “He’s a good archer,” said he, stringing his bow.   
Suyodhana grinned in exhilaration. It had been a long time since he had a good fight.  
A roar from the Brahmana enclave attracted his attention. The mace nearly slipped and fell from his hands as he saw the Brahmana who uprooted a tree and came to stand by the other one.   
His hands trembled, his lips quivered. He knew that Brahmana, he knew that stance, that body that he had observed closer than he had admitted to himself. Every scar on that torso was familiar to him.  
“Bheema,” he whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five

Suyodhana saw that Vasusena had already joined the fray and was engaged in battle with the Brahmana youth who had won the princess. Brahmana youth? It was Arjuna, he had no doubt. That meant they had survived. Bheema had survived! He was feeling suffocated. He had to leave.  
He made his way across the throng to where Vasusena was engaged in single combat with Arjuna.   
“We must go,” he shouted at his friend. He did not know if Vasusena could hear him in the melee. But he nodded and lowering his bow, saluted his opponent and came.  
He looked exhilarated. “He is an amazing warrior!” said he. “I’ve not had this good a battle in many years.”  
“Don’t wonder,” said Suyodhana drily as he led him outside. “That is Arjuna.”  
Vasusena stood still. “Are you certain?”  
Suyodhana shrugged. “I’m certain that the other one is Bheema. I made an educated guess about the other one.”  
He saw the fleeting look of relief that appeared on Vasusena’s face. “I’m glad they are alive,” said he simply as he followed Suyodhana.  
“Where’s Duhshasana?” asked Vasusena.  
“He went on ahead,” said Suyodhana. “So did all the others. I sent them ahead.”  
Back in the chariot, Suyodhana leaned back on the seat and closed his eyes. His thought were in a turmoil. They were alive! ThePandavas were alive! Kunti ma was alive! Bheema was alive! He wondered why they had not come hotfooting to Hastinapura, roaring for his blood as soon as they escaped the House of Lac. That was what Bheema would have done. Why had they hidden themselves? How had they hidden themselves?  
Vaguely he remembered the rumours of the death of Hidimba and Baka. Hidimba’s death was an unconfirmed rumour. Since he lived deep in the forest, even the spies were not much interested in finding out the truth. But Baka’s death was confirmed by several reports, including that of one grateful inhabitant of Ekachakra.   
Baka had been killed by a Brahmana was the report of the man from Ekachakra, he remembered. He felt almost sorry for Baka now. He knew how brutal Bheema could be when angry. And if he passed through the forest where Hidimba was, there was no doubt that poor Hidimba too might be no more.  
He sighed deeply. It seemed he was breathing easily after a long time. They will be coming back to Hastinapura now, thought he. With Drupada as their ally, they would not need to hide any more. And this time, thought he, this time he would make sure they were welcome. He was going to woo his cousin. It might take time, but he was prepared to wait. He had nearly lost him once. He was not going to lose him again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six

Suyodhana hit the pillar in anger. Anger? He was beyond angry. He was furious.   
“Calm down,” Sakuni said. “You must at least pretend happiness at their survival. You must pretend to welcome them.”  
“Pretend?” he muttered. He could do that. He could pretend that he was not furiously jealous that Bheema was coming back, but he was married.   
Married! Thought he. He had married twice if reports did not lie. He had married Hidimbi and had a son too. But he had left them back in the forest. But the Panchala Princess was another proposition altogether.  
His lips curled in contempt. She had rejected his friend and now had ended up marrying five! His cousins were certainly clever. He hated her now, more than he did before. She had so effortlessly taken the one thing he wanted more than anything.  
He shook off his uncle’s hand from his arm and went to his room. He entered his room and looked around. He hated the room. He pushed down the metal brazier with the burning coals. He tore up the curtains. He took his mace and started smashing every bit of furniture in the room.  
He was hardly aware of his uncle and brothers rushing in there. None of them dared come closer for fear of his flailing maze.  
“Calm down,” shouted Sakuni. He was worried. He had never seen his nephew like this. Granted, it was a blow learning the Pandavas were alive and now had a strong ally in Drupada, but the intelligent man did not give in to disappointment. He would either accept the inevitable or make new plans. Sakuni was prepared for either course, but his nephew was simply being foolish.  
“Brother,” Duhshasana was almost in tears. He hated seeing his brother like this. He worshipped Suyodhana. He did not know what had caused this fury in his brother, but he hated being helpless to do anything about it.  
Vasusena! Thought he. Vasusena was the only one his brother might listen to in this state. He turned and ran to the stables, praying that the King of Anga had not already left. He was proposing to leave for Anga in the afternoon and to come back next week which was when the Pandavas were expected back. As vassal, he had to pay his respects to Yudhistira who was still the crown prince.  
He was relieved to see Vasusena coming towards him. “What happened?” he asked. “His attendant came to me. He was fine in the morning. What happened now?”  
“I really do not know.” Admitted Duhshasana. “A message came after you left for your apartments which said the Pandavas will be coming one day early. It also said that all five of them were married to the Princess of Panchala.”  
Vasusena stood still. “Married to five men?” he asked, disapproval evident in his tone and stance.   
“That’s what it said. I think he’s upset that Yudhistira has a strong ally now and father will probably crown him as King of Hastinapura.”  
How simple and naïve Duhshasana was, thought Vasusena. Even if only Arjuna was married to Draupadi, Drupada would have supported Yudhistira’s claim to the throne and Dhritarashtra would have buckled down.   
Vasusena sighed. Only he had noticed the sparkle in his friend’s eyes the past few days. Only he knew of the excitement he suppressed at the thought of Bheema coming back. And now Bheema was married. True, he was married to Hidimbi earlier but that did not count since she was not with him. But this was different. And the Princess of Panchala was very beautiful too.  
But he had to stop his friend and to help him. Though at the moment, he had no idea how to go about it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven

His mace was caught in midair. Suyodhana knew of only two men barring his teacher who could have done that. And one of them was miles away. He looked to see Vasusena, his expression grim.   
“Let go,” said Suyodhana, trying to tug the mace out of his friend’s grip. His voice was quiet, dangerously quiet.  
“Leave us,” said Vasusena to the onlookers. Reluctantly they departed, a push from Sakuni and Duhshasana speeding up the process. Sakuni looked at Vasusena, a question in his eyes. Vasusena nodded reassuringly and Sakuni went out, herding Duhshasana before him and closing the door behind him.  
Suyodhana glared at Vasusena and then dropped his gaze and released his mace. Vasusena put the mace down. The room was in shambles. Every piece of furniture was broken to splinters. Suyodhana was bleeding from the many cuts caused by the flying splinters.   
“Come,” said Vasusena, leading him to the bed room which was still intact. He pushed him down on to a couch and went to a shelf in the corner which contained medicines.  
In silence he bathed Suyodhana’s cuts and bruises in water and applied the herbs and bound the more serious ones.  
Suyodhana winced only once, when Vasusena pulled out a splinter from his left shoulder.   
Vasusena gently smeared the herbs on the cut on Suyodhana’s forehead. Suyodhana caught his hand.   
“You don’t have to do all this,” said he, his voice was hoarse.  
“I would rather not expose the poor physician to your wrath right now,” said Vasusena.  
Suyodhana gave a faint smile. “I could have hurt you,” said he.  
“You couldn’t have hurt me even if you tried,” said Vasusena, tapping his chest. “Impenetrable armour, remember?”  
Suyodhana smiled. “Must come in handy when you have to deal with insane friends,”  
“You are not insane,” said Vasusena.  
Suyodhana made a gesture towards the other room. “That was hardly the act of a sane man,”  
“Love can make people somewhat insane,” said Vasusena quietly. “So can disappointment and jealousy.”  
Suyodhana looked down. “I don’t have to lie to you.”  
“No. And I am not going back to Anga till they are here and you are back to normal.”  
“Normal,” he made an impatient shrug. “I was so looking forward to having him back.”  
“You have to accept it,” said Vasusena quietly.   
“What do you think I should do? Watch him with her and be happy?”  
“Get married yourself,” said Vasusena quietly.   
“No,” said Suyodhana shakily. “I’m not ready for that. Not yet. Not yet.”  
He sighed. “I better pretend I’m happy to have them back.”  
Vasusena nodded, not knowing what to say.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Eight

Pretending was not as easy as he thought. But he was lucky in one respect. Everyone put down his disappointment to chagrin. Everyone believed his barely suppressed anger was due to his cousins’ survival rather than their marriage. And even those who believed him to be angry over the marriage believed it was due to his desire for their wife or his fury over them having Drupada for an ally.  
The only one who made him uneasy was Krishna. The Pandavas’ cousin had chosen to burst into all their lives at such an unexpected moment and in so unexpected a fashion. And Suyodhana was wary of the man. It was difficult to resist the man’s charm but he was trying his best.  
But what worried him was the way Vasusena seemed to be falling under the man’s spell. It wasn’t too serious, but it was beginning to worry him. There was a softening of Vasusena’s face whenever he saw the man. Suyodhana fervently hoped that Vasusena was not going to fall for the man. One of them with the problem of loving the enemy was enough.   
He wondered sourly why his father had summoned all to court that day. Probably going to announce Yudhistira as Yuvaraja again. He wondered why the thought did not make him feel more bitter.  
His father’s face lit up as he entered the sabha. It never failed to surprise Suyodhana how his father always knew when he entered a room, even without announcing. He took his place as Yuvaraja wondering if it was to be the last time he would be sitting there. But he was not going to make a scene this time. He was not feeling up to it. Everything seemed so pointless now.  
His eyes lingered on Bheema who was sitting in the opposite row. He was talking to Arjuna, demonstrating a move in the mace fight with his hand gestures. Draupadi looked sidelong at him from where she was sitting next to Yudhistira and Bheema smiled warmly at her. Suyodhana looked away, feeling a lump in his throat.   
A hand gripped his shoulder. He knew it was Vasusena. “Don’t look at them,” Vasusena whispered softly. He put his hand on his friend’s, gripping hard, feeling grateful for Vasusena’s presence there. He saw Yudhistira’s frowning glance fall on them. He also saw the fulminating glance of Nakula on Vasusena.  
Try as he might, he never could understand the animosity his cousins had for his friend. Jealousy, thought he. And fear too maybe. Contempt definitely. His lips curved in a sneer. Vasusena was so superior to all of them in prowess and they held him in contempt!

Vasusena’s grip tightened bringing back his attention to the Sabha.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Nine

Suyodhana was stunned by his father’s announcement to divide the Kingdom. He hadn’t realized that his tantrums would have this kind of consequence. He nearly opened his mouth to protest, to say it wasn’t necessary, to say he was ready to step down, that he had no objection to Yudhistira being made the Yuvaraja. But his eyes fell on Bheema who was gazing at Draupadi like an idiot and he stopped his words.  
But he nearly protested again as his father said Khandavaprastha. This time it was the pressure of Vasusena’s hand on his shoulder that prevented him from speaking. He glanced at his cousins. Yudhistira was pale but composed, Bheema looked furious. Arjuna was striving hard to keep his emotions under control. Nakula looked angry too. Sahadeva looked resigned. Draupadi simply looked confused.  
Almost against his will, he glanced at Krishna. There was a faint smile on his face, and he looked just as serene as ever. He glanced at where his mother was sitting along with aunt Kunti. His mother looked troubled. Aunt Kunti had bit her lip though her face was impassive.  
He stole a sidelong glance at his brothers and uncle. As expected, his uncle looked happy. Not so much his brothers. He sighed. The ties were still there. Ties of blood, of shared meals and jokes, of games played together. And in spite of all that had happened in the past, they had all hoped for a fresh start.  
He glanced at their Great Uncle. The grandsire of their dynasty,Bheeshma looked impassive. He had never been able to tell what his grandsire was feeling. Uncle Vidura, the Prime Minister looked upset. And who can blame him, thought Suyodhana. He cared for the Pandavas. And also for Hastinapura.  
His father had all but exiled the Pandavas with this show of division. Khandavaprastha was a barren wasteland with the dense jungles of Khandava in its fringes. There was nothing there, though it was much larger than Hastinapura. He doubted if anyone other than wild animals inhabited those places.  
And that is the land which his father had given to his nephews. He smirked. Serves them right, thought he. Yudhistira was so useless, he would not even protest against this. And the other four would also raise no demur since their brother had no issues. He felt disgusted with Yudhistira. Why can’t he, for once, forget all his so called Dharma and think of the people who loved him and depended on him?   
He sighed. If Yudhistira had not been so sickeningly noble, he might have liked him. So it was good that he was such a worthlessly noble man. He should have been born a Brahmana, not a Kshatriya. How people thought him worthy to be King of Hastinapura was beyond Suyodhana to comprehend. Bheema and Arjuna were worth ten of him!  
He listened to Yudhistira’s speech, feeling bored. His father had arranged for the fool’s coronation as well. And they would be leaving for Khandava the next morning before sunrise.   
He watched the coronation. The way his brothers served Yudhistira hand and foot made him feel angry. At least, thought he, he was blessed with men for brothers unlike Yudhistira. They probably would not sneeze without their elder brother’s say-so.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Ten

Suyodhana stood on his balcony looking down at the gardens bathed in moonlight, debating with himself whether it was worthwhile getting drunk tonight. He could always say he was celebrating his cousins’ departure.   
His attention was distracted by a loud laugh from outside his room. He knew that laugh. There was only one man who laughed so loudly and so boisterously. He wondered with detachment whether Bheema was drunk.   
He decided to ignore his cousin’s laughter and decided to go to bed. He might be expected to wake up before the sun to bid farewell to them. Besides, he was not in the mood for drinking.   
There was a sound of something falling in the corridor outside. With a pained sigh, Suyodhana walked to the doors and flung them open, cursing the impulse that had caused him to dismiss all guards and attendants from his apartments that night. He had intended to get gloriously drunk. And he had not wanted witnesses to his misery.  
He opened the door to see Bheema getting up from the floor, a bit groggily and a sheepish looking Arjuna helping him up. A statue was on the floor, smashed into pieces.   
“He bumped into it,” said Arjuna, a bit apologetically.   
Suyodhana smirked. “Not looking where you were going, were you?”  
Bheema gave him a glare. “Accidents can happen to anyone,” he growled.  
“I have no doubt,” said Suyodhana. “You better get back to your room before you have any more accidents. My father is rather fond of his palace.”  
Bheema glowered and tugged himself free from Arjuna’s grasp. He smiled suddenly. “Care for a wrestling match?” he asked. “Or has the last few years made you soft?”  
A gleam came to Suyodhana’s eyes. “I would say softies like Hidimba and Baka had made you arrogant and overconfident.”  
Bheema laughed. “Meet you at the wrestling arena then,”  
“Lead the way,” said Suyodhana. “Your last chance to best me.”  
“No,” said Arjuna. “Are you both crazy?”  
“Don’t worry,” said Bheema. “I do not intend to hurt him-much.”  
“You can try,” retorted Suyodhana.  
Arjuna slapped his forehead. “I better go find someone to stop this madness.”  
Suyodhana stared at his retreating back and asked Bheema. “What happened to him? He never was such a spoilsport.”  
“He’s a sober married man, now,” replied Bheema. “You should find a wife too. Then you will know.”  
Suyodhana’s good mood evaporated. “Lead the way,” said he, his face and voice grim. Bheema stared at him, a bit confused and hurt, then a sneer came to his lips.  
“Gladly, cousin,” said he with contempt.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Eleven

Arjuna was fuming. Bheema had been longing to have a go at Suyodhana ever since their escape from the house of lac. And Suyodhana would also not let go of an opportunity to fight Bheema go by.   
He wondered if he should go to Yudhistira. His brother might be able to stop Bheema but they would have to bear Suyodhana's taunts. And he was not too eager to expose Bheema to that.  
He directed his steps to Aswathama's quarters. Guru Drona or Aswathama would stop Suyodhana and Bheema. He stopped short as he remembered that Aswathama along with Acharya had left for Ahichhatra only that afternoon.   
He sighed. Nothing for it. He would need to go to Yudhistira. Somehow, he did not want to disturb the Grandsire with this.   
So engrossed was he in thought that he bumped into someone and would have fallen if a grip like iron did not prevent him.  
"Look where you are going!"The words were harmless enough but there was mockery in the tone. He looked at the King of Anga with a frown. This man might be able to stop Suyodhana. And he could try to talk some sense into Bheema.   
"I need your help," said he abruptly.  
Vasusena's eyebrows shot up. But he was frowning by the end of Arjuna's narration of what transpired.   
"The fool!" Vasusena muttered as they all but ran to the wrestling arena.  
The arena was deserted and dark except for the golden glow of a few lit scones and the pale silver of the moonlight. The arena also seemed unnaturally large and the two grappling figures in its middle looked as tiny as dolls.   
Vasusena and Arjuna ran across the entrance into the middle.   
Quite unceremoniously Vasusena pushed the two apart.   
"Have you gone out of your mind?" He snapped at Suyodhana.  
Bheema looked surprised at the ease with which Vasusena had separated them. "Don't interfere," he growled.  
"Somebody should,"Arjuna was angry.   
Suyodhana looked at Bheema. "It seems we won’t be allowed to continue. Pity. I haven't had such a good fight in ages."  
"Me neither,"said Bheema grinning. "But you mother hens may be easy. We will do as per your wishes and go to bed."  
"Good night, cousins," said Suyodhana as he picked up his discarded overgarments from the corner of the arena. Vasusena bowed to them as the two friends walked off.  
"I never knew that Suta was that strong," remarked Bheema. "Why did you have to bring him?"  
"Would you rather I brought Yudhistira?"Asked Arjuna, his tone sarcastic."Or the Grandsire?"  
Bheema had the grace to look ashamed.


	13. Chapter 13

Part Two: Six Months Ago  
Chapter One

Suyodhana and Vasusena stared at the city in awe. It was so majestic and beautiful. Behind them, they could hear the gasps of wonder from the rest of their entourage.   
"The grandsire might burst with pride," muttered Suyodhana.   
"He has reason enough," muttered Vasusena. "Who would have imagined they could do something like this!"  
"It is well enough," muttered Suyodhana.  
Vasusena stared at him in surprise. "Don't tell me you are envious!"  
Suyodhana shrugged. "It is well enough." He repeated.   
Vasusena shook his head, but remained silent.  
The chariot moved through a wide street lined with shady trees laden with fruits or flowers. Wells were there at every corner. The buildings were all set a little back from the street. Each house had a small garden and well and trees lined the walkway to the houses from the street.  
The markets were neat and the shops all had awnings to protect them from the sun. The merchants looked happy and so did all the citizens they had seen till then. There was not a single beggar anywhere to be seen.  
Suyodhana's face was growing more and more grim as they passed through the city. It was as if he could not bear the signs of his cousins' prosperity and happiness. Vasusena looked at him in concern.  
"Are you all right?"  
Suyodhana shook his head. "I don't think I will ever be all right as long as he is happy."  
Vasusena was flabbergasted. He had thought Suyodhana was over that. So many years had passed. Suyodhana had got married. Abducted and married a princess. And he was a father now. Vasusena knew for a fact that Suyodhana was happy with his wife and Bhanumati loved and worshipped her husband. Their two children too loved him. And Suyodhana adored his children.  
"Can't you let go?" He asked, concerned for his friend.   
"Do you think I haven't tried?"Muttered Suyodhana."But it is not something you can control."  
From bitter experience, Vasusena too knew the truth of that statement. And the only reason for his eagerness for the end of this journey was to see Krishna once again.   
He knew he had been foolish perhaps to succumb to the charm of an enemy and to have fallen in love with him. But he could not have stopped himself even had he tried. And he had not tried. Like a moth to the flame, had he gone, and only too late did he realize that his heart was lost.  
At least, thought he, no one guessed his secret. He supposed that must mean something.   
The chariot came to a stop. They were infront of the palace of Indraprastha.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Two

Suyodhana looked at the palace in wonder. It was a beautiful building with a wide arched entrance and carved pillars. It was all in white and shone in the sunlight. The gardens all around and the green lawns added to the beauty of its austere whiteness.  
Draupadi it was who welcomed them with the traditional Aarti and Nakula and Sahadeva it was who took them to the apartments allotted to them. The inside was not so austere. It was full of colour and light. The windows were wide and had light coloured curtains. The walls were draped with rich hangings depicting beautiful images of gods and goddesses.   
The room given to him was larger than his room in Hastinapura bringing a slight smile to his face. It seemed his cousins were determined to be competitive, showing him subtly that their guest rooms were larger than the Yuvaraja’s rooms in Hastinapura. He sneered. Fools! However hard they may try, they will never be able to match Hastinapura. Hastinapura was as ancient as the earth and the city was in their blood. It was the symbol of Kuru power and majesty. No new city, however prosperous, could ever match it.  
But the room was beautiful, he conceded. It was also uncluttered. The rooms in Hastinapura were a bit cluttered since each occupant added furniture of his choice to the rooms and the next occupant could not throw them out. Who threw away heirlooms anyway! It was evident this was a new palace and he, the first occupant of this room.  
There was a full length mirror at one corner. A smile curved his lips as he saw how well lighted that corner was. Doubtless, it was Nakula’s innovation. A fond smile softened his face as he thought of his young cousin. Nakula was not so obsessed with his own beauty as he was with making others beautiful. He well knew he was handsome and did not require confirmation for that. What he needed was to be surrounded by beauty and by people whose beauty would match his.  
How many times had he tried to comb his brothers’ and cousins’ disorderly locks to order. How often did he wipe away the grime and sweat from their faces with a frown at their carelessness. He was the one who reminded them to trim their nails, to cut their hair and to shave during their Gurukula days. Even the Guru was not so particular. Bheema used to call him the jailor, grumbling louder than all about the way he bossed over all.  
Suyodhana sighed. Those were good days, thought he. There were undercurrents of jealousy and anger and mistrust, and yet, there was camaraderie too. He wondered if all the envy and mistrust might have disappeared had he just accepted that Yudhistira should be Yuvaraja. But he had never accepted that. Yudhistira might be older, but he was too soft, too peaceful, too much of a Brahmana, to be an effective ruler.   
His effectiveness would always be dependent on Bheema’s strength and Arjuna’s skill. How can a man be considered fit for a King, if he had no strength or skill to keep his boundaries intact or to extend it, but must depend on others for it! Even if the others were his brothers!  
Yudhistira might keep his new empire, thought he. But he would never have become emperor had Bheema not killed Jarasandha. And all the other Kingdoms were also subdued by his brothers, while he sat in his cozy room in the palace of Indraprastha, dallying with Draupadi. A contemptuous sneer curled his lips. He had saved Hastinapura from that man.   
He looked around the room, feeling profoundly grateful to his father for dividing the empire. He had been prepared to accept Yudhistira at that time. But he was younger then. Now, he was only glad he was rid of his cousins.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Three

The treasury doors were open and Yudhistira stood near them smiling at him. Bheema was also near him. So was Grandsire Bheeshma, beaming at all of them.  
"Suyodhana," he said. "I have suggested to Yudhistira that you should be in charge of receiving gifts from the vassals and to keep accounts of them."  
He had the air of a man conferring a precious gift on his grandson. Suyodhana sighed in exasperation. But he could not decline. Whether he liked or not, he was part of the family and had to lend his assistance.  
"I would be really grateful if you would take this burden, brother," said Yudhistira with a smile.  
Suyodhana stifled an impulse to roll his eyes.   
"I shall be honoured to help," said he, trying to make himself sound gracious and respectful.  
"Bheema will show you around," said Yudhistira.   
He nodded. He had avoided even looking at Bheema till then.   
"I have to see to the arrangements for welcoming the sages," said Yudhistira smiling at him still.   
He smiled back. "Go ahead. I shall take care of things here."  
Yudhistira left along with Bheeshma.   
"Come," said Bheema politely. "I shall show you where you are to keep the gifts."  
Suyodhana looked at Bheema in some surprise as he followed him. With Yudhistira gone, he'd expected Bheema to be rude or sarcastic.   
The treasury was huge, he saw. They were both dwarfed by its immense proportions. Bheema led him to a door on the right opening to an immensely large room.   
"This is the room we have identified for the gifts. In case it is not enough, the one next to it is empty too."  
Suyodhana was astonished. He could not imagine the quantity of treasure it would take to fill even half of this room. Was his cousin joking when he talked of it not being enough?  
"You are very polite these days." He remarked as he moved into the room. It was painted a pleasant yellow. There were shelves on three walls and the rest of the room was bare.  
Bheema's lips curled in a sneer. "I promised my brother I would not provoke you to a fight. Personally, I trust you only as far as I can throw you."  
"What do you think I will do?" Mocked Suyodhana. "Steal the gifts and make off with them?"  
Bheema shook his head. "You are no thief, I'll grant you that. But I wouldn't put it past you to burn the city down in the night either!"  
Suyodhana went red with rage. He stared at Bheema, trying to control his fury. He was here as a guest.   
With a contemptuous stare at him, Bheema walked out of the room.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Four

The room was almost full. And yet, the gifts kept coming. It was as if the Kings were vying with each other in bringing gifts. They all wanted to show their allegiance to the new emperor.   
Suyodhana was so tired at the end of each day that he had no time for anything. He would have his bath, soaking his aching body in hot water. His arms ached from receiving gifts. His feet and whole body ached from having to stand there all day without respite. His face ached from having to smile all day.  
In the evening, he had to direct the servants to arrange the gifts in the room meant for them. Each day seemed more and more gruelling. And there still was a week to go before the Rajasuya would start.   
His bath was the greatest luxury these days and he lingered in it till the water turned tepid. Then he would dress, have his food and then go to the balcony. He would stand there drinking in the velvety night till sleep became difficult to resist. And he slept as one dead.  
In his busy new schedule, he did not have time for his brothers or his friend. His brothers were equally busy and hence his absence was of no moment. But Vasusena was suddenly finding himself with a lot of time on his hands and practically nothing to do.   
Vasusena knew Suyodhana was busy and why. He decided to use the time to good use by exploring the palace grounds and gardens. He would have loved to go and help Suyodhana in his duty, but knew instinctively that his cousins might not like it. And he was here as their guests after all.  
But he did have the felicity of spending time with Krishna. He could not explain how, but he seemed to bump into Krishna everywhere. In the gardens, in the woods, in the palace corridors. He wondered how Krishna found the time inspite of the many duties he too had.  
Suyodhana was not particularly enjoying his days, but he was grateful that he did not have to meet Bheema. After that meeting on the first day, he had never even seen Bheema. He was only grateful. How dare he insult him!  
The room was finally full. And Suyodhana groaned to see the guest list. Full thirty guests were yet to come. It seemed the second room would have to be opened too. It was then Suyodhana noticed that the room was locked and he did not have the key.   
He sighed. He would have to ask Yudhistira. He looked at the first room and closed its door, locked it, took our the list he had made and armed with them, went to find Yudhistira.   
He found his cousin overseeing arrangements for seating in the pavilion where the actual yajna was to take place. Yudhistira was looking harassed and he felt pleasure at seeing that.   
He approached him. It was evening and Yudhistira was about to leave too. He still smiled warmly at Suyodhana. He took the list and key and thanked him. No, he had no idea about the key to the other room. Could Suyodhana please ask Bheema.  
Suyodhana suppressed a groan.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Five

Bheema was in the kitchens. Duhsasana was the one in charge of the stores but Bheema obviously felt the need to supervise. They seemed to be sharing a joke and were laughing hilariously when he found them.   
Duryodhana felt galled. Here was Bheema laughing and having fun with Duhsasana when he could not even manage to be polite towards him.   
He cleared his throat and Duhshasana and Bheema turned around.   
“Bheema is having so many anecdotes,” said Duhshasana, wiping his eyes. “You should hear his stories!”  
“I have no time for stories,” said Suyodhana self importantly. “I have work to do.” He turned to Bheema. “If you can give me the key to the other room, I’ll be on my way.”  
Bheema came towards him. “How would I know where the key is? I am not in charge of the treasury!”  
“Great!”said Suyodhana. “You never gave me that key. Your brother doesn’t know where it is and he told me to ask you. Where am I supposed to keep all the gifts from tomorrow?”  
Bheema grinned. “Relax,” said he. “Give me a minute. I’ll join you at the treasury.”  
Suyodhana made his way back, grumbling about irresponsible Kings and princes. It was already dark and way past time for his bath. He was feeling very ill used.   
Bheema came after a while. He had had his bath, Suyodhana saw. His hair was still wet and water droplets clung to his arms and torso.  
Suyodhana’s feeling of ill usage increased. It was hardly fair, thought he. Here he was waiting without his bath and Bheema had gone and had his bath with no consideration for him.   
He held out his hand. “Where’s the key?”   
Bheema grinned. “I have no idea. But-” just as Suyodhana was about to explode. “I have a solution.”  
With a long suffering sigh, Suyodhana opened the main door. Picking up a torch from the floor he lit it from the one on the bracket outside. He led the way to the door and lit the torches on both sides and also opposite with the one in his hand before dousing it and keeping it aside.  
Bheema examined the door. “Stand aside.” Said he.  
Before Suyodhana could realize, his cousin’s intentions, Bheema had hurled his bulk on the door, shattering it. He fell into the room, unable to stop the momentum.  
Suyodhana yelped and jumped out of the way of the flying splinters from the broken door. One of them grazed his cheek, causing blood to flow.  
He stared, stupefied at the broken door for a moment and gingerly stepped into the room. Bheema rolled over on his back, groaning.  
“Great idea!” said Suyodhana. “Wonderful solution!” he could not keep the sarcasm from his voice.  
“Stop complaining and help me up,” said Bheema. “The door is open. I shall send men to clean it up in the morning before sunrise.”  
Suyodhana pulled Bheema up. “And how do you propose to explain the broken door to your brother?”  
Bheema shrugged. “He won’t notice,” said he.  
“What a careful King!”  
“Don’t be sarcastic,” said Bheema bristling. “How many times do you inspect the treasury at Hastinapura?”  
That silenced him.   
He looked around the room. Most of it was in shadow and he could only see the little that was revealed by the golden glow of the torches from outside. But it was a large room. He went outside to pick up the discarded torch, lit it again and brought inside. He held it aloft. The room was almost a replica of the other one, he saw.  
There was a sharp intake of breath from Bheema. “You are hurt!” said he. “I told you to get out of the way!”  
“Yea, but I did not realize what an idiotic thing you were going to do,” said he shrugging.  
Bheema grinned. “Sorry, but I was only thinking of getting that door open.” He looked sidelong at Suyodhana. “You better take it to the physician. It could cause a scar.”  
“You think I care?”  
“Your wife might,” said Bheema with a sly glance and smile.  
For the second time that night, Suyodhana was silenced.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Six

The pavilion was huge, large enough to accommodate a small town. And it had just as many people in it. And yet, it gave an impression of not being crowded.   
Vyasa himself was presiding over the Yajna. Suyodhana yawned. He was feeling bored and sleepy. Vasusena nudged him.  
“Pretend to pay attention at least,” said he. There was no reproof in his voice and Suyodhana grinned.  
“Stop clucking around me like a mother hen,” said he and Vasusena chuckled.   
Suyodhana smiled as he started paying attention to what was happening.   
A slight frown came to his face as Yudhistira was asked to choose the foremost among the guests and he requested the grandsire to guide him. What was the need for guidance? Couldn’t the idiot just choose the grandsire? Who else was there who was worthy?  
He was astonished as Bheeshma declined the honour and said it should be given to Krishna. Krishna? What had he done to deserve that?  
Next to him, Vasusena was equally surprised. He was a little bit pleased as well, though he tried not to show it.  
Suyodhana was turning to Vasusena to make a sarcastic remark when Sisupala rose and started shouting.  
Suyodhana sighed. He was not looking forward to a fight. And Sisupala was trying to provoke one. He could appreciate the Chedi King’s feelings. But it was really none of his business. As a vassal sworn, he had no authority to question Yudhistira’s actions.  
He listened, growing bored with the encomiums heaped on Krishna by the grandsire. God indeed! He looked at Krishna and sighed. The man did not look like a god.  
Vasusena too was frowning as he listened to Bheeshma’s words. He had heard a lot of rumours and stories. But the way Bheeshma spoke of Krishna, he was beginning to believe that he was more than a man. Sisupala’s insults made him angry, but not unduly so. He hoped the Yajna would not turn to a battlefield.  
Suyodhana exchanged a glance with his friend. Neither were keen for a battle. They looked at Vyasa, hoping he would interfere. Surely, Sisupala would not insult Vyasa.  
Suyodhana half rose from his seat in anger as Sisupala’s tirade turned against Bheeshma. Vasusena pulled him back.   
“Stay put!” he hissed. “You are their cousin. Don’t be the first to draw blood!”   
Vasusena was white, Suyodhana noticed, which showed the extent of his anger. Sisupala had insulted the entire Kuru clan by insulting the Grandsire. And there were times when Vasusena forgot he was no Kuru. This was one of them.  
“You too,” muttered Suyodhana. “Control yourself.”  
Krishna had begun to answer Sisupala and Sisupala was rushing at Krishna with raised sword as one demented. Suyodhana was finding it difficult to restrain his friend from rushing to Krishna’s defence.  
“He can handle it! Calm down!” he whispered furiously.  
It was over before it began. Krishna stood there, his index finger raised, a half smile still playing on his lips. Sisupala’s head rolled on the floor. The headless body crumpled on to the floor. The Sudarsana came back to the finger of its master and disappeared.   
The entire assembly was stunned into silence for a moment. Then the murmurs started.   
“Fool!” muttered Suyodhana. “He has provoked a war!”  
Vasusena shook his head. “Look at Vyasa,” said he.  
Vyasa had risen from his place. “Let the Yajna continue.” Said he. “There will be no further bloodshed.”  
His gaze swept the hall. The Kings subsided.   
Suyodhana sat back, feeling unaccountably relieved.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Seven

The hall seemed empty. But he was not trusting that. This was the famed Maya Sabha after all. It was more than an ordinary sabha. From the carved and arched entry to the rather plain door at the exit, the sabha was full of illusions. The garden might have been real, he conceded. He was not so certain about the pool he had to cross.   
"You're here," Bheema seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Ready for the tour?"  
"Anytime,"said Suyodhana.  
"You are by yourself? What happened to your brothers? And the King of Anga?"  
Suyodhana lifted his brow at Bheema referring to Vasusena as the King of Anga rather than as Suta as was his wont. But he replied politely enough. "My brothers wanted to rest today. They have been working very hard. And we have to return tomorrow."  
"And your friend?"  
"He said he wanted to explore the gardens."  
"You don't want to rest?" Bheema opened a door and stepped inside with Suyodhana closely following.  
"I am being polite," said Suyodhana.  
Bheema stopped and turned around to face him. "You mean you would rather rest but since I invited you to see the Sabha, you accepted out of politeness?"  
"Yes." Said Suyodhana. "Why does that surprise you?"  
Bheema shook his head as he resumed walking. "I have known you since we were both boys. You are not the man to do anything unless you wanted to do it. I find it hard to believe."  
"People change," said Suyodhana evenly. "I was younger then. I have grown more mature now."  
"Fatherhood can do that," conceded Bheema. "But if your wife had managed to change you so drastically, she is to be congratulated."  
"Yours should be too," said Suyodhana. "You have managed to spend time with me without abusing me or attempting to kill me."  
Bheema gave him a look that was grim."Unlike you," said he with deliberation."I don't try to kill people for no reason and without provocation."  
"Can't you put the past behind you?"Asked Suyodhana.  
Bheema stopped. "Forget that you tried to kill me?"Asked he. "And why should I do that?"  
Suyodhana shrugged. "Your harping on that is a bit boring, that's all. Personally, I couldn't care less whether you forget or remember. I already apologized once."  
Bheema shook his head with a hard smile. "Entertaining you is hardly a priority with me. And you know as well as I that your apology was only a sham!"  
He paused."Thisis the centre of the Sabha. The throne room.Nothing special here,"  
Nothing special, thought Suyodhana. Except that the roomlooked like a forest glade. The carpet was as green as grass and the feet sank into it. The pillars were carved into the likeness of trees and emeralds and rubies were used to form the impression of leaves and fruits. The two thrones were carved from glass and crystal and they blended in with the rest of the decor.Cushions, the colour of earth were placed on them. There were chairs made of crystal and glass for seating the courtiers too, with similar cushions. The royal umbrella on the back of the throne was shaped like the canopy of a tree and studded full of emeralds with a few rubies sprinkled among them.  
There was an artificial waterfall in one corner with real rocks and water. There was a fountain in another corner. The room was pleasantly cool and pleasing to the eye. Though it had no windows, it had many false windows, so cunningly wrought that sunshine seemed to stream into the room when lit lamps were placed in the designated slots near them.  
There was a floor made almost entirely of sapphires towards the middle of the room. It was made to resemble a forest pool and had images of little fish which seemed to swim in the water. Artificial lotuses made of stone and coloured deep blue and red were set along the floor.  
Suyodhana walked to the sapphire floor, intending to get a closer look. Bheema saw him going and shouted, "Watch out!"  
With a splash, Suyodhana fell into what was actually a pool and not a floor of sapphires as he had thought. The fish scattered in all directions. The lotuses were not all artificial, he saw. Some were carved of stone to be used for walking across and some were real. As he clambered out of the pool, dripping, he had one satisfaction. He had found that the floor of the pool was studded entirely with sapphires.  
Bheema started laughing. Suyodhana glared at him but it only made Bheema laugh harder.  
"Your appearance, cousin, does ruin the effect of your glare!" Said he, gasping.  
A rueful grin came to Suyodhana's face as servants swarmed in with towels and fresh clothes.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Eight

Dinner that night was arranged in the sabha. It was to be a family affair. All the 105 cousins were there. It had been long since they had sat together and had dinner. Not since their gurukula days had they had an evening like this.  
The dining hall was large and yet gave an atmosphere of coziness. It was warm and the lights gave it a mellow look. The table around which they sat was large enough to double their number.  
Bheema was regaling all with various jokes. Suyodhana poked at his food, listening with only half an ear as he wondered what Vasusena was doing. None except the cousins were there. The Grandsire had declined to join them, saying he will take care of the remaining guests.   
Suyodhana sighed. The Grandsire was not very well disposed towards Vasusena. And he hopedVasusena would not be too upset.He would have infinitely preferred dining with his friend and brothers rather than be with his cousins.  
Bheema nudged him. "Shall I tell them about your mishap?"  
Suyodhana blushed. Bheema was laughing. In the golden glow of the torches, he looked like a God. Suyodhana stared at his cousin for a moment, mesmerized by his beauty. How come he never noticed it before!   
He wrenched his eyes away and dropped them. He swallowed hard, blinking back in surprise, the tears that had formed.   
Bheema apparently noticed nothing amiss and went on to regale the company of Suyodhana's fall into the pool at the Sabha.  
"I hope you are all right," Yudhistira's tone was all consideration. Suyodhana rolled his eyes.  
"Yes, I am."  
"The Sabha can be confusing at first." Said Arjuna. "Even we made many mistakes. I bumped into a glass door once, thinking there was nothing there."  
"I spent all morning one day, trying to open a door that was only an image,"chipped in Nakula.  
"And I walked in tiptoe, holding up my clothes on a floor which I thought was a poo!" Said Bheema, getting up and showing them, amidst loud eruptions of laughter.  
"Good to know I have company," muttered Suyodhana, though his face was still red.  
"The sabha is a marvellous place,"said Yudhistira. "And Maya never revealed all its secrets. Even we are learning it as we go on."  
"I am beginning to think we should have seen it," said Duhshasana.   
"You can, the next time you come," said Bheema with a smile. "I personally show you around."  
"Like you showed me?" Asked Suyodhana drily, leading to fresh bursts of laughter.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Nine

Bheema was quite drunk by the end of the dinner. So were most of the others. Suyodhana had hardly touched his food, let alone the wine, and he found that he and Yudhistira were the only sober ones.  
Suyodhana looked at the prone and senseless forms of his brothers and cousins.  
"Better leave them all here," said Suyodhana grimacing. "I'm not carrying my brothers to bed."  
A twinkle came to Yudhistira's eyes. "While I am strongly tempted to agree, I am afraid the grandsire won't take too kindly to that."  
He looked around the room and turned to Suyodhana. "I will ask the attendants to see them to their rooms. If you can just help with Bheema,"  
"The servants can't take him?" Asked Suyodhana.  
"Bheema does not like servants to put him in bed," explained Yudhistira. "I don't think I'll be able to stand his grumbling. If you will help, the two of us can manage."  
"If you can show me, I will take him," said Suyodhana. "You make arrangements for these,"  
"I will send a servant to show you the way," said Yudhistira. "Thank you, brother."  
Suyodhana was regretting the impulse that prompted him to offer to take Bheema to his rooms by himself. Bheema weighed a ton and though he tried to walk, he was far too drunk to do anything but lean on Suyodhana, passing out completely as they reached half way.  
Fortunately, Vasusena came just then, looking for him.  
"Seems you are overburdened," remarked Vasusena as he eased Bheema's bulk off Suyodhana's shoulders and took him on his own shoulders.  
"Don't ask why," said Suyodhana. "I should have let Yudhistira do this."  
Vasusena chuckled."Attendants not strong enough?"  
"He doesn't like servants helping him to bed," muttered Suyodhana.  
Vasusena chuckled again."I will bring him to the door and you can put him to bed. He may not distinguish between me and a servant."  
"I take it your evening did not go well."  
Vasusena grimaced. "It went along expected lines. With you absent, both your Guru and your Grandsire seemed to think it was time to put me in my place."  
"My presence wouldn't have stopped those two," muttered Suyodhana.   
"No, but if you were there, I could have lost my temper and stalked off. With you not there, I had to behave."  
Suyodhana gave him an amused look. "So you do know how to behave if I am not there."  
Vasusena grinned. "How was your evening?"  
"You can see," said Suyodhana with a shake of his head. "It was fine. Reminded me of our gurukula days."  
Vasusena smiled. "Good to hear that."  
The rest of the walk was accomplished in silence.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Ten

Vasusena looked weary, Suyodhana noticed as they reached the door of Bheema's apartments. It was no sinecure, carrying Bheema. Besides which, he could have imagined that Vasusena would probably not have eaten a morsel during dinner. He might make a joke of it, but Suyodhana knew how fragile Vasusena was when it came to his pride. He had swallowed a lot of insults but he was deeply wounded by them.  
"You should go to bed," said Suyodhana as he took Bheema's unconscious form from his friend, suppressing a groan from the dead weight.   
Vasusena nodded. "We have to make an early start. Don't tarry too long."  
Suyodhana nodded but felt surprised. What was there to make him tarry?  
The servant showed him Bheema's bed room and hastily left. It seemed Bheema was averse to having attendants around.   
Which meant that Suyodhana had to lug him all the way to the bedroom and he half carried, half dragged Bheema to the bed.  
Bheema mumbled something unintelligible and opened his eyes. "Who?" He muttered as his eyes fell on Suyodhana. "Oh its you."  
Bheema's speech was not slurred and Suyodhana sighed. "Don't tell me you were pretending all this while?"  
Bheema grinned. "It was fun!" Said he. "Pity your friend had to help."  
"Why? You were planning to break my back?"  
Bheema laughed as he sat up. "Have you grown that soft?"  
"I should have let your brother carry you," grumbled Suyodhana.  
"I would have walked," grinned Bheema. "Because it was you, I really couldn't resist the impulse."  
Suyodhana thought Bheema looked incredibly handsome. Of course, it was possible his eye sight might be failing. But Bheema looked good enough to eat.  
"I have to go," said he. "You've had your little joke at my expense. Ha ha. I do have to leave early in the morning."  
"I don't know why you all can't stay for a few more days," said Bheema. "Why must you rush back?"  
"I have a family in Hastinapura in case you have forgotten."  
"You could have brought them too."  
"The children are too young to travel all this way. And I could hardly leave them without their mother."  
Bheema nodded. "Maybe someday we could come to Hastinapura and pay our respects."  
I hope that day never comes, thought Suyodhana. He did not want to see Bheema again. This Bheema was new to him and infinitely more dangerous to his peace of mind than the bullying cousin of their boyhood. Already he was mooning over him like an idiot. He did not dare think what the result would be if he allowed himself to spend more time with him.  
"I should be going," he said, surprised that his voice was husky.  
"What is the rush?" Said Bheema. "Stay and have a drink. The night is still young."  
Suyodhana shook his head." I like a clear head on my shoulders when I travel. And I am not certain what prank you will next pull."  
Bheema laughed. "No more pranks tonight. You can punish me if you wish. Go and tell Yudhistira."  
Suyodhana laughed too. "That's a punishment?"  
"You have no idea," said Bheema grinning.  
"I have a better idea," said Suyodhana. He knew he was going to regret it and he did not even have the excuse of being drunk. But he ignored the warning shout of his brain and leaned over to kiss Bheema full on the mouth. Bheema's mouth tasted like wine and some indefinable tanginess. He could see the big man's eyes grow wide in astonishment and he broke the kiss before Bheema could break his neck.  
"That," said he, trying to inject contempt into his tone. "Is how to punish pranksters."  
A look of contempt was there in Bheema's eyes. "And I thought you could sink no lower," said he.  
With a fulminating glance at his cousin, Suyodhana stalked out of the room. He gritted his teeth. He would show him, thought he. He would show Bheema and his brothers. He looked around at the palace. He would take it from them. He would make them beggars. Bheema would see how much lower he could sink!And then, he would beg him for mercy, thought he viciously. He would make him beg.  
He was being irrational but he was past seeing that. He had nearly made a fool out of himself. Bheema would pay for that. He would ensure that somehow.


	23. Chapter 23

Part Three: The Present  
Chapter One

Suyodhana shook his head. "I am not setting them free," said he with a finality that brooked no arguments.  
Vasusena sighed and looked at his friend, "What do you propose to do with them? Keep them here in Hastinapura as your slaves? Your own cousins? Do you think the citizens are going to stand for that?"  
Suyodhana's face held an arrested expression. But any hope Vasusena might have had of convincing his friend of the foolishness of his action was speedily dashed asSuyodhana snapped his fingers and said, "I know. I will gift them to you. You can take them to Anga."  
"No!" Exclaimed Vasusena. "No, no, no. You are not giving them to me. I am not taking charge of them. No way."  
"It is the perfect solution," said Suyodhana.  
"No, it's not. You set them free and return their kingdom. That's the perfect solution."  
"You have to take them. You are right. I cannot keep them here. But not for the reasons you said."  
"Then?"  
Suyodhana drew a deep breath."You know how slaves are used." He looked down. "I... I do not trust myself..."  
"Set them free."  
"I cannot!" Suyodhana's voice was anguished. "Don't you understand? I have him in my power now. And I will not let go! I cannot let go! Not even ifit destroys me!"  
"You cannot give them to me," said Vasusena. "You have other allies. Give them to one of them. Give them to Jayadratha. He is your brother in law."  
"Yes, I could give them to any of my other allies, but I do not trust any of them not to abuse my cousins." Suyodhana's voice was quiet. "You may hate them, but your honour will never allow you to take advantage of them whilst they are in your power. Don't you see Vasusena? There's no one else I can trust but you!"  
"You are placing too great a burden on me," said Vasusena. "You should not ask this of me!"  
"For me, you have to take this burden." Said Suyodhana. "Take them to Anga. Keep them there. For me."  
"There are no slaves in Anga. You know that.'  
"For me!" There was desperation in Suyodhana's voice. "You can do anything with them except set them free!"  
"And what do you think I will do to them?" Muttered Vasusena.   
"I know you will not do anything."  
"Let them be free to bear arms then," said Vasusena. "Let them be able to defend themselves. For every mercenary in Aryavarta will be in Anga, trying to kill them thinking to please you!"  
"No slave in Aryavarta has the right to bear arms. I cannot make an exception for my cousins."  
"Then I refuse to take them." Vasusena's tone too was final.  
"You won't do this for me?"  
"If I ask you to set them free for me, would you?"  
Suyodhana dropped his eyes."I can't" muttered he.  
Vasusena turned to the pool. "I am sorry," said he.  
"Why won't you do this?"  
"I have my reasons."  
"Krishna?"  
Vasusena shook his head. "No. Though I care for him, still I would not refuse you for him. You should know that."  
"Then why?"  
"My reasons are personal." Said Vasusena. "I prefer to keep them to myself at the moment."  
"A year," said Suyodhana, desperation in his voice. "Keep them for a year. I will set them free after that. I will return their kingdom. Just for a year. For me, please!"  
"You promise to set them free after a year?"  
Suyodhana nodded.  
"If you break this word, our friendship will be ended." Vasusena's voice was hard.  
Suyodhana paled and swallowed hard. "I promise." Said he.  
"You realize of course that I will have to stay in Anga to protect them. I will not be able to come to Hastinapura for a year."  
Another nod.  
"And you cannot come and visit me either. You said you don't trust yourself. For that reason, I can't allow you to come to Anga."  
Suyodhana's face was deathly pale but he nodded.  
Vasusena sighed. "You fool, does it mean that much to you?"  
"I don't know," whispered Suyodhana. "I can't bear to let him go...."  
"And you expect me to go to Anga and stay away from you, knowing you are in this state,"  
"I will be fine. Once he isout of Hastinapura. I will be fine. You just keep him safe for a year."  
"My life on it." Said Vasusena with a sigh.


	24. Chapter 24

The five men did not move for a while even after Suyodhana and Vasusena had left. Then they slowly came out of their hiding place.   
"So we are to be slaves to the Suta!" Said Bheema with a mirthless laugh.  
"Be quiet!" Kunti's voice was a whiplash. "He spoke for you, though he hates you. He has proved a better friend to you tonight than any others. Be grateful your cousin has nothing worse in store for you!"  
Bheema looked abashed.   
Kunti looked at her sons. "My mother's heart must weep to see the five of you as slaves. Yet, I rejoice that you shall be free in a year. You heard what Suyodhana said." She paused. "I must leave now. And I have only one advice to give to you. Do not let anything break your unity. You must remain as one now as you were before. Reproaches and recriminations must wait a year!"  
She glared at each of them. They dropped their eyes and mumbled, "Yes, mother."  
She seemed satisfied.   
The brothers looked at one another after she had left. It was Arjuna who broke the silence. "Could any of you understand what it was all about?"  
Nakula shook his head. "I am as much in the dark as you," said he. "Who was Suyodhana talking about?"  
"What does it matter?" Said Bheema. "As mother said, we will be slaves only for a year. We should be grateful for that."  
"But it is significant that Suyodhana wants us unharmed." Said Yudhistira, thougtfully. "And the King of Anga seemed quite determined to free us."  
"He's not just an honourable man but a practical one," said Sahadeva. "He said the truth when he said every mercenary in Aryavarta will be after our heads."  
"But Suyodhana does not want us dead. He has made that clear." Said Bheema.  
"He has not made it clear to the world," said Arjuna. "He has been our enemy so long, no one will believe that this move to give us to his friend is actuated by anything but fear of our grandsire."  
"I agree." Said Yudhistira. He sounded weary. "Everyone will think he could not harm us for fear of grandsire. They will believe he will reward them for getting rid of us!"  
"I don't understand why he can't set us free if he's so concerned for our well being. Which of us is it he wants so desperately in his power? And why?"  
Sahadeva stared at him. "You are so dense," said he.  
"Not everyonehas your perception,"retorted his twin. "And I am not the only dense one. All our brothers are equally confused."  
Sahadeva sighed. "I do not know who he meant, but whoever it is, I think he's fallen desperately in love!"  
"Love!" Snorted Bheema. "He enslaved us because he's in love with one of us?"  
"Thwarted love can make people do vicious things," said Yudhistira. "I sincerely feel for him."  
"We are the slaves here," said Bheema. "I suggest you don't waste sympathy on our master."  
"Slaves we may be," said Arjuna. "But we should be thankful he is not using us as slaves are in Aryavarta!"  
"No slave in Hastinapura has ever been sexually abused." Said Yudhistira. "Nor in Indraprastha."  
"Hastinapura never had a prince like Suyodhana either," said Arjuna drily. "Contrary to popular perception, I don't think even the grandsire could stop him from doing what he wants to do. No one can."  
"Apparently," said Nakula. "Not even his bosom friend could change his mind."  
They were silent, trying to take in all that had happened and all that they heard.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Three

Arjuna wondered if he was living in a nightmare. He and his brothers were on the way to Anga. Not even in his wildest imaginations had he ever envisaged a day when he might not be free. Their weapons were in Hastinapura, in the custody of their grandsire. He supposed that must be some consolation.  
They were travelling by chariots. Draupadi and Yudhistira were in a separate chariot by themselves. He and Sahadeva were in one chariot and Bheema and Nakula in another. They were accompanied by attendants and out riders. They might have been on their way to Indraprastha.   
Yet, the realization of their slavery hung over them like a black cloud. The separate chariots or the attendants and outriders did not make them forget. Their bodies bereft of adornments and their arms bereft of weapons was a constant reminder of their slavery.  
Sahadeva placed a hand over his brother's arm. "Relax." Said he softly. "Brooding is not going to help."  
Arjuna's answering smile was grim. He knew Sahadeva was right, but that did not make their situation easier to bear. His shoulders missed the familiar weight of Gandiva. He wondered if he would still remember how it felt after a year. Would he even remember how to hold it? How to find his target?  
He smiled to himself. He would not forget what was in his blood, it was ingrained in his soul. But it was hard to get used to its absence even for a year.  
He looked ahead to where the King of Anga was riding ahead. He had chosen to ride a horse rather than to ride in a chariot. The chariot bearing the standard of Anga followed its King.  
The man puzzled Arjuna. His championing them was as unexpected as it was inexplicable. He could not understand it. His hatred of them was no pretense. That he knew. And yet, he had spoken for them.  
"I have my reasons," he had said. But what those reasons were was the mystery. Arjuna thought the mystery was solved when Suyodhana had said Krishna's name, but Vasusena's reply had the ring of truth.  
He sighed. He had not realized that Vasusena and Krishna might know each other well. But apparently they did. He wondered hopefully if Krishna would attempt to free them. Short of killing Suyodhana, that seemed impossible. Not that Krishna would hesitate to do that. But not till all other options have been exhausted.  
He sighed. Krishna might help them. But then, he might just decide to let them live this one year as slaves. But he hoped not. He could not bear a life without freedom.   
“Krishna might help us,” said he, unconsciously voicing his thought aloud.  
Sahadeva pressed his hand. “Krishna helps people to help themselves.” Said he.  
Arjuna frowned. Sahadeva’s words made sense. And that was the way of Krishna too.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Four

Bheema hardly noticed the passing landscape. He noticed the anxious glances Nakula cast his way, but he could not help brooding.Their situation was intolerable. Yudhistira was emperor by merit. They had built Indraprastha out of their labour. And now it was all of no use. They were slaves! And slaves to a Suta to boot.  
He was slightly ashamed of that last thought. The Suta had proved more noble than many Kshatriyas! More noble even than Suyodhana who was a Kuru. Bheema sighed. He did not think Sahadeva was right about Suyodhana. Love? Suyodhana had nothing but hatred and contempt for his cousins. Otherwise, he would have let them go free.  
He wanted them in his power. What was so difficult to understand about that? He had sought to dominate them ever.   
And yet, Bheema had made the mistake of thinking he had changed. The man he saw at the Rajasuya had seemed different from the Suyodhana he remembered. He had thought that he had changed. After all, he was older. And more mature.   
Bheema had believed that Suyodhana had put all enmity and contempt for his cousins behind him. His behaviour at the Rajasuya certainly seemed to point that way. And it was that which had emboldened him to play that prank on Suyodhana.   
And then Suyodhana had kissed him. Bheema's lips still tingled with the kiss, though it had been so long ago. And then he had behaved like a contemptible coward.  
And now, he had behaved like a coward again by making them his slaves through underhanded methods. But Bheema could appreciate the concern that prompted him to gift them to Vasusena rather than to someone else.  
He could still hear Suyodhana's words, "I can't trust myself not to abuse them,"  
Bheema was not naive. He knew how slaves were used in all kingdoms in Aryavarta except in the Kuru lands. He knew Suyodhana meant sexual abuse. Which did not prove Sahadeva's theory, but only gave it the lie. There was no love anywhere in Suyodhana. He probably desired one of them.  
On the whole, Bheema was glad they were in Vasusena's power rather than Suyodhana's. He did not think he would be able to refrain from tearing Suyodhana apart, had he tried to sexually abuse any of his brothers. And had he killed Suyodhana, it was equally certain that he and his brothers would have been executed.  
They might have escaped punishment through their strength and skill, but they would have remained as outcastes forever.  
As it was, their slavery was only for a year. Bheema only needed to grit his teeth and bear with it.  
His gaze went to Vasusena, who was riding ahead. He thought of the effortless ease with which Vasusena had pulled them apart in Hastinapura. And he had also carried a prone Bheema all the way to his room which was no easy task.  
He frowned. Vasusena was stronger than he had believed. He would need to be careful while dealing with him.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Five

They reached Anga in the afternoon. Vasusena led them to a mansion in the palace complex. He had avoided looking at them or talking to them till then. He indicated the mansion and said, "This is where you will be staying. If you need anything, you can tell the servants."  
"Thank you." Said Yudhistira. "But we are here as slaves. I do not require that we be treated differently from any other slave here."  
"Unfortunately," drawled Vasusena. "There are no slaves in Anga. And I really cannot procure any to oblige you."  
Yudhistira blushed. "I do not wish to be treated differently from any other slave in Aryavarta," said he stiffly.  
"Since you are a slave, your wishes hardly matter," said Vasusena drily. "As your master I wish you to stay here. And for your own safety, I wish you would stay inside this mansion. My most loyal soldiers are guarding the place. So you will be safe as long as you are in here."  
Yudhistira drew a deep breath. "As you wish... master."  
Vasusena grinned. It was unexpectedly boyish. "I wish you to stop calling me master." Said he.  
"What are we supposed to call you then?" Growled Bheema. He was growing angry at the way Vasusena was making fun of Yudhistira.  
Vasusena smiled at Bheema."Call me Suta. That’s what you call me as a rule." His voice was sweet.  
It was Bheema's turn to blush.   
"And what are our duties?" Asked Nakula. "We are slaves. We should have some work."  
Vasusena looked amused. "Oh don't worry. I do have work for you. You are going to help me run this kingdom!"  
They stared at him, not knowing if he was joking or not. He was a stranger to them, this man with this wicked sense of humour. He was a completely different person than the acid tongued, sarcastic, touchy man they were used to seeing. He seemed to have shed that persona. But they still could not decide if this was his real face or not.  
"Run this Kingdom?" Bheema found his voice first. "You must be joking!"  
"Of course not!" Said Vasusena. "It’s not every day a Suta gets five princes well versed in state craft as slaves. You will have to help me."  
He mounted his horse.   
"I will expect you in my palace tomorrow morning. My guards have orders to accompany you."  
He rode off, followed by his retinue.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Six

Vasusena was frowning. Three months had passed. Three months since he was forced to accept the Pandavas as his slaves. Two attempts on their life had already been made which were foiled by his guards. He could sympathize with the frustration the five might be feeling. Of course, with Bheema there, they were hardly helpless. But though Bheema’s strength was protection enough against most threats, it was hardly enough when he had to defend and protect and attack all at the same time with only his strength.  
He had not wanted them. He still did not. He had not wanted them because he had hated them. But even though he hated them, he acknowledged that they were good men. And Yudhistira’s posturing did irritate him a lot. But Yudhistira had stopped posturing after that first day. Bheema’s grumbling had subsided after the first two weeks. Nakula had stopped frowning and the wary look on Arjuna’s eyes had been replaced by a calm acceptance.  
He knew they still chafed at their situation. He tried to make it bearable for them. After that first day, they were never referred to as slaves again. He treated them like guests and so did the rest of his court. But in spite of that, it was a fact that neither he nor they ever forgot. He also did his best to stay away from them, so neither he nor they would have their nerves scraped raw by the each other’s behavior.  
Yudhistira had offered to help with administration. Not that he needed much help. But he agreed just so the man would be able to feel of some use. He had not thought much of it. But Yudhistira had come to him after a few days and apologized saying he had nothing much to do. He looked so dejected.   
“Don’t worry,” he had said bracingly. “You can always educate my sons.”  
Yudhistira’s face had lit up and Vasusena had cursed himself. But he could hardly go back on his word. All he could do was to ensure that the sons of Pandavas who were old enough were also educated along with his own. Yudhistira had not protested. Slavery in Aryavarta was not hereditary. Sons of slaves were free men.   
It was not long after that all the Pandavas were getting involved in the boys’ training. Except the use of weapons, they could teach the boys all the other skills they had. And somehow, they seemed to enjoy it.  
But what bothered Vasusena was there seemed no way for him to completely avoid them nowadays. Not unless he avoided his own family too, for, his sons spent almost their entire day with them. And his wife spent most of her time with Draupadi, cooing over her youngest son who was only about a year old.  
Vasusena was beginning to care for those who were his mortal enemies once. And it bothered him. He wished he had never agreed to take them, even for a year. But he had. And this was the result. He did not want to care for them. But he still did.  
He had never thought of them as persons, as humans. They were the Pandavas, his enemies. Apart from that, they had no identity or substance in his mind. But it was not so now. He was seeing them as people, as persons. And it was not possible to not care.  
The silence from Suyodhana worried him. Regular news came from Hastinapura through his spies and emissaries, but Suyodhana had not written. He knew his friend was fine but still wished he would not keep so adamantly silent. He knew why Suyodhana was silent. But that did not make it any easier.  
A fine pair we make! Thought he with a wry smile. For every day for about a month after the Pandavas’ arrival in Anga, he had kept expecting Krishna. He wondered if his agreeing to take them had something to do with a unacknowledged hope that Krishna might come to Anga.  
He sighed. It was bad enough to be in love with Krishna. But to care for the Pandavas as well was not a situation he liked. But there was nothing he could do now. He had never fought his heart and he was not about to begin now. They made him feel the lack of younger siblings. He accepted that.   
But he still frowned to think that he would need to keep them in Anga for nine more months.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Seven

The day was cloudy. A storm was brewing, thought Arjuna. He could feel it in the air. He had felt it from the morning, though it was bright with sunshine.   
I could make a weather forecaster, thought he. He always knew when it was going to rain. But the storm that was coming was no ordinary one. He could feel that too. His father’s wrath was there in the air. Though he did not know what or who it was directed against. Was his son’s continued slavery under his worst enemy bothering him?  
He shivered. It had been five months. Seven more months to go. He was looking forward to the end of his life as slave. But he was not regretting the time he spent in Anga.  
He had hoped for Krishna to come. He had waited. He still did. It was impossible that Krishna had not heard of this. It was even more impossible that he had not cared. Yet, he had not come. And he knew from the news he gleaned at court that Krishna had not gone to Hastinapura either. He wondered why, but still believed that Krishna would find a way to free them.  
He saw the King of Anga riding off. He felt a twinge of apprehension. The storm was about to break. Vasusena might be caught in it. Vasusena was no child but a grown man and he was well able to take care of himself, but still he could not help worrying.  
Vasusena was a revelation to them. He had to admit that the man had completely surprised him. Whoever thought that this was the man hidden behind that bitter, caustic exterior! He was touchy, but not here in Anga. In Anga, he was not constantly on the defensive, expecting to be insulted and perceiving ulterior motives when there were none. Here, he was accepted and as such, he was free to be himself.  
Arjuna sighed. When had he started to think of him as Vasusena? When did he stop hating him and started to love him? The man kept them still at arm’s length, but Arjuna would certainly have liked to break down the barriers and be his friend. Of course, Vasusena’s first loyalty would always be to Suyodhana. But maybe they could forget the enmity to their cousin too someday.   
At least, thought he, if Suyodhana hadn’t enslaved them, they would never have known Vasusena. Or his sons. A rueful smile came to his face. The boys were enchanting, to say the least. And he enjoyed the time he spent with them. And, he had to acknowledge, they would never have been able to spend so much time with their own sons had they been in Indraprastha. Their duties would have taken up most of their time.  
Well, there was a silver lining to every cloud, thought he.   
The crash of thunder interrupted his thoughts. The sky had grown very dark, though it had not yet begun to rain. A bolt of lightning streaked across the sky.  
He looked with a slight frown to where Vasusena had ridden off. The man had not yet returned. He knew it was risky going after him. It was dark enough to make finding him difficult if not impossible, but it was equally possible he may encounter enemies who might be lying in wait. Arjuna was well aware that Vasusena’s arrangements to protect them were required. But somehow, he could not just sit back in his mansion when Vasusena might be in danger.  
The storm was not that dangerous, his mind whispered. But he ignored that whisper as he made his way downstairs and out into the stables, praying that the guards would not stop him.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Eight

Bheema frowned as he saw Arjuna going out in haste. A storm was about to break, he could see. He ran after his brother, ignoring the lightning that flashed across.   
Arjuna went into the stables and Bheema followed suit.   
“What do you think you are doing?” he demanded as he saw Arjuna saddling a horse.   
“Vasusena is out there,” said Arjuna. “I am going after him.”  
It is Vasusena now, Bheema noticed. No longer did the King of Anga seem like an enemy. It surprised him. When had his contempt for the man changed to respect? When did hatred turn to love? But he was going to b damned if he was going to let Arjuna go out into that storm.  
“So?” he said. “He knows this land better than you. He will find shelter. Or he will come back.”  
Arjuna shook his head as he mounted the horse. “I can’t sit here and wait. It worries me to know he’s out there.”  
Bheema snorted. “He can take care of himself,”  
“Yes,” replied his brother. “So can we all. When has that stopped you from trying to take care of us?”  
Good Point. Bheema sighed. “Wait, then. I will come with you.”  
Arjuna nodded. He had expected no less from the moment Bheema had accosted him.  
Bheema saddled his horse and mounted it quickly.   
“Let’s go,” said he. The two brothers rode out into the darkening day. They rode slowly, their horses kept at a walk. They did not want the guards to notice they were going out. They sometimes took the horses out and rode around the gardens. They were hoping that the guards would think they were doing just that. They knew the guards. They were loyal to Vasusena. They would obey his behest to keep them safe. But they would not go after Vasusena if they had no orders to do so. They had faith in their King. They believed there was nothing he was not capable of.   
To their intense surprise, they found that there were no guards anywhere to be seen. They exchanged a glance.   
“It seems his soldiers sought shelter rather than braving the storm.” Muttered Bheema, though he sounded unsure.  
“I don’t like it,” muttered Arjuna.  
“Let’s go,” said Bheema. “We’ll worry about it later.”  
Arjuna nodded.   
The horses shot forward in a gallop, going swiftly into the gathering dark.   
The rain started to fall.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Nine

The rain had strengthened as they reached the place where Arjuna had seen Vasusena last. It was a path leading to the woods on the outskirts of the city.  
"Are you sure this is the way?" Asked Bheema, wiping off the water from his face.  
Arjuna nodded.  
"I am not happy going to that woods in this storm," muttered Bheema.  
"Neither am I," muttered Arjuna. "But we have no option."  
Bheema nodded and they set off again.  
The woods were not very dense. Compared to the forests near Hastinapura or Indraprastha, it was quite straggly. But the pouring rain made it worse. Arjuna sighed and wondered if his sire couldn't have chosen another day to vent his wrath.   
The wind was also strong. Bheema's sire too seemed angry.   
They both reined in their horses at the same instant. The woods were denser here. They would need to go single file. But more importantly, there was a vague shape of something across the way, blocking it completely. In the flash of lightning, they could see it was the body of a horse.  
They dismounted in haste.   
"Is it his horse?" Bheema asked, his voice husky.  
Arjuna nodded, not trusting himself to speak, then realized Bheema probably would not be able to see his nod.  
"Yes," he rasped, not recognizing the voice that came out as his own. He felt numb. When had Vasusena started to mean so much?  
The attack was sudden. Arrows whizzed through the air and only the years of long practice made Arjuna jump out of the way and behind a tree, pulling his brother behind him. One arrow grazed Bheema's arm but they were both safe for the moment. Their horses were not so lucky, both felled by the arrows. Arjuna watched in horrified fascination, the convulsions of the horses as they died.  
"They are using poisined arrows!" Said he.  
"Good that it grazed me and not you." Was Bheema's grim response. "Have you any ideas how to get out of this?"  
Arjuna placed a hand over his brother's mouth. "Listen," he whispered. Even through the patter, they could hear footsteps like the shooters were shifting their position but were not able to pin point the direction.   
Then there was a movement from above and someone jumped from the tree, flattening them both on the ground.   
Two arrows buried themselves on the tree where they were standing a moment ago.  
"Lay still," hissed Vasusena, his grip like iron.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Ten

Bheema found he could not move. Not that he wanted to. But it was unnerving to find that he could be immobilized by someone. Of course, he could have freed himself but it would take real effort. In any case, he had no desire to free himself.   
Vasusena relaxed his grip a fraction, half rising and turning to shoot back at their attackers.  
"Who are they?" Whispered Arjuna, not rising.  
"I do not know." Replied Vasusena. "Spies had reported some unusual activity around here. They are trying to invade Anga to take you prisoner."  
"You came here alone to stop them?" Asked Bheema, stupefied.  
"Don't be silly." Said Vasusena. "My army will be here soon."  
"Was that why the guards were missing?"asked Arjuna.  
"The guards are inside the palace."  
"They were not when we left."  
"You must have got out of the palace before my signal to them then," said Vasusena.  
"What are you planning to do?" Asked Arjuna.  
Vasusena stood up. "Defend us," said he. The rain had steadied. The wind had dropped. The sky was lighter.   
Vasusena's arms were a blur as arrows flew from his bow. Bheema watched in fascination as a fortress of arrows was constructed around them. He had to admire the man's skill. He might be just as good as he claimed to be, thought Bheema grudgingly.  
Vasusena sat down. "That wont stop them. But it will give us a breathing space." He eyed them sternly. "I thought I told you both to stay in the palace. What are you doing here?"  
"I saw you going," said Arjuna."And the storm was coming. I was worried."  
"I came along with him," growled Bheema. "I could not let him go by himself."  
Vasusena shook his head. "I appreciate your concern, but you should not have come. You have exposed yourself to danger for no purpose."  
"You mean the poisoned arrows?" Asked Arjuna.  
Vasusena nodded. "Yes. I found out when they shot my horse." His face darkened.  
"Poison won't hurt me," said Bheema. "Neither will arrows."  
"I know," said Vasusena."But I would still feel easier if neither of you were here."  
"How come you are not hurt at all?" Demanded Arjuna. There was not even a scratch on the other man.   
"Inpenetrable armour," said Vasusena briefly.  
Of course. Thought Bheema, his eyes drawn to the man's body. It was invisible but it was there. He had heard rumours of it. His eyes were drawn to the ear rings the man wore. Rumour had it that they were part of his body too. They certainly gave enough light for them to see one another though they were completely dark when they were being attacked.  
Vasusena stood up suddenly. "My army is here." He turned to them. "I have to be here with them. But you two should go. I shall arrange for an armed escort to protect you."  
Bheema nodded. "All right," said he.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Eleven

Bheema wondered what was wrong with his older brother. Yudhistira was frowning heavily.  
"What's wrong?" He asked. It was evening. They were sitting in the balcony of their mansion, watching the sun set.  
"You know one of the Trigartas visited Anga yesterday?"  
Bheema frowned trying to recollect the King of Trigartas. He was one of their vassals whom Nakula had defeated during the Rajasuya campaign. He had shifted allegiance to Hastinapura as soon as the result of that disastrous dice game had been known to the world. Yes, Bheema remembered him. A big man with shifting eyes and an ingratiating smile.   
He scowled. Why had he come to Anga? Tired of licking Suyodhana's feet, has he come to lick Vasusena's?  
"What did he come here for?" Nakula's voice was harsh.  
Yudhistira shook his head. "I do not know why he came. But you can be relaxed. He is not here anymore. Vasusena kicked him out this morning."  
"Serves him right!" Growled Bheema. "I bet he came to gloat over us!"  
"Whatever he came for, he was a guest here in Anga." Said Yudhistira. "And an ally of Hastinapura. Vasusena should not have misbehaved with him."  
"Why are you so concerned?" Asked Arjuna. "We are hardly in a position to dictate to him what he should do."  
"I am concerned because he was making all manners of threats including those of war."  
"He won't dare," said Sahadeva drily. "Vasusena will eat him for breakfast. He knows that."  
"He was threatening to go to Suyodhana for help!"  
Bheema went into peals of laughter.  
"Why are you laughing?" Asked Yudhistira. "He is Suyodhana's ally. Suyodhana is honour bound to help him."  
"Honour and Suyodhana?" Asked Bheema. "You should know by now that our cousin does nothing but what he wants. He pleases no one but himself."  
"That's too harsh," said Arjuna. "He may have behaved abominably to us, but I have never heard him behave dishonourably to anyone else."  
"And Vasusena is his friend," chipped in Nakula. "Trigartas should know how futile it is to seek Suyodhana's aid. He loves Vasusena. He would never do anything to harm him or hurt him."  
Bheema was surprised at the twinge those words evoked. He could not decide if the twinge was anger or something else.  
"Where is Vasusena?" Asked Sahadeva. "We haven't seen him all day."  
Yudhistira looked troubled. "He went out after the Trigarta had left. He is not back yet I think."  
Bheema frowned. It worried him as much as it did his older brother.


	34. Chapter 34

Part Four: The Finale  
Chapter One

Suyodhana looked warily at the visitor. Krishna had an amused look on his face. Though Suyodhana had no idea who it was directed at. His visit was long overdue, thought Suyodhana. He had been expecting it almost from the first day of his enslaving his cousins. Yet, he had not come.   
Six months had already passed. His only source of news were his spies. Vasusena had not written. And true to his word, he had not visited either.  
Kunti's behaviour too was bewildering. He had expected her to be bitter and angry. He had expected her to avoid him. But she seemed least bothered. She smiled warmly at him whenever they met and took care of him as she always did.  
Krishna's visit was sudden and unannounced. He had not come to the sabha but directly to Suyodhana's apartments.   
Krishna sat down opposite to him.  
"Don't you think this has gone far enough?" He asked.  
Suyodhana raised a questioning brow. "What do you mean?"  
Krishna directed a significant glance at the attendants. Suyodhana frowned but gestured for them to leave the room.  
He turned to Krishna when the room was empty and the door was closed.  
"What is it that you want to say?"  
"Don't you think it is time you freed your cousins? What difference will six more months make? You are not going to fall out of love with Bheema. And you are old enough to know it will not lead to anything ever."  
Suyodhana paled and stared at Krishna. How had he known? No one knew except Vasusena. Had Vasusena betrayed his trust? But that was unthinkable. He knew his friend.  
Krishna snorted. "Vasusena was not the one who told me."  
"I know he wouldn't" said Suyodhana, realizing too late that he had accepted Krishna's statement.  
"Were you planning to deny?" There was real amusement in Krishna's voice.  
Suyodhana looked at him with a sigh. "Can't you stop picking thoughts out of my mind?"  
"I'm sorry," said Krishna. "But I had to get you to listen to me."  
Suyodhana rose and walked to the window. It was mid morning and he could see beyond the palace grounds to where the streets of Hastinapura buzzed with activity. He could see the shops and the smokes rising from homes.  
"Suyodhana," said Krishna, coming to stand near to him. He was startled. He had not heard Krishna move.  
"What do you want?" He asked.  
"Set them free."  
"Is that all?"  
"From you, yes."  
"And if I refuse?"  
"I will have to try and change your mind."  
Suyodhana looked into Krishna's eyes. Beyond the smile, the humour, there was an understanding, an empathy that made a lump rise to his throat. He turned his gaze back to the city.  
"Hastinapura is mine," said he.  
"Let them have Indraprastha. And I shall endeavour to ensure they stay out of your way if that is what you want."  
He looked at the city and muttered. "I do not know what I want."  
"And how long will they pay the price for that? How long will Bheema pay the price for something for which he's not responsible? Isn't six months long enough? If you haven't sorted out your heart by now, you never will!"  
Suyodhana was grateful that his mother and wife and his children were all away. It was the time of the annual festival at the Siva temple at Gandhara which his mother attended every year with all the ladies and children at the court. He too had accompanied her till his Gurukula days started. Kunti was the only one who never went. In his childhood he had thought it was because she did not like to grow with them. It was only after his education started that he had realized that it was due to her widowhood.  
"You chose this time deliberately," said he now to Krishna. "You knew my wife was away."  
Krishna nodded. "Would you want her to know?"  
Her face rose before him. He knew he would cut the heart from out of his body rather than cause her any pain.   
"No," said he. "I do not ever want her to know."  
"Then let go of this," said Krishna."You are married. Your life is with her now. And he is similarly committed. Your feelings for him should not be destroying his life or yours."  
"They won't."  
Krishna raised an eyebrow. Suyodhana blushed. "I did not enslave him because of that," he started but bit back the rest of his words at the amusement in Krishna's eyes.  
"Why do you have to laugh so much?" He muttered.  
Krishna smiled at him. "It helps when dealing with confused people."  
Suyodhana turned from the window. "I need time," said he.  
"You've had time."  
"I need more."  
"You are skirting the problem."  
"Give me," he paused."Give me two days."  
Krishna nodded.  
It was only after Krishna was gone that Suyodhana realized that he had allowed Krishna to brow beat him.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Two

The day seemed too long without his family. It was Kunti who brought him his food in the evening.  
"I need to talk to you." She said.  
She seemed nervous, hesitant. She was also pale.  
He looked at her. He could almost imagine what was coming. He had wondered why she had waited this long. Did it need Krishna's intervention before she could be brought to request for her sons' freedom?  
He looked at her. "Tell, mother," said he.   
She looked at him. "It is about Vasusena," said she.  
He looked at her, startled. "Vasusena?"  
"He... he is not who you think he is."  
"And what is that supposed to mean?" He could not prevent the hostility or aggression in his voice. He was not going to allow her to malign Vasusena to her. No matter what.  
"He.... he is not..." she cleared her throat. "He is not a Suta.... he is not the son of Atiradha and Radha."  
He laughed. "You think I do not know that? It was evident from the first that he was no Suta. Only a blindly prejudiced person would have taken him for one. But I take it you know who his real parents are."  
She nodded. "Yes,"  
He leaned forward eagerly. "Tell me," said he.  
She drew a deep breath. Her hands clasped together and then unclasped. She looked agitated and he stared at her in surprise.  
"He... he is my son!"  
There was silence in the room. Suyodhana could hear the splutter as a small insect flew into the flame of the lamp and was burned to a crisp. He could hear the breeze billowing the curtains of the room.  
"Your son." Said he flatly.  
"Yes," her voice seemed stronger.  
"You expect me to believe that,"  
"It is the truth,"  
"Truth?" He was angry. How dare she sit here and tell him this! Truth? Vasusena suffered so much humiliation, so many insults and this woman was a witness to all. If she was in reality his mother, how could she have watched all that so calmly?  
"It is the truth." She repeated. "He is my son, born to me before my marriage. Suryadeva is his father."  
"How convenient!" His voice held sarcasm. He was furious. The sun of Surya! And he had been insulted as Suta by all! And this woman who had kept silent all that while had now come to him with this.  
She winced and fell silent.  
"Why are you telling me this?" He asked.  
"I... I wanted you to know." She stammered.  
"Why?" His voice was hard. "Do you think it will make any difference to our friendship?"  
She paled. "No. But I hope it will make you change your mind about his brothers."  
"Brothers?" His lips curled in contempt. "You did not seem to think that when Bheema was insulting him for being a Suta."  
She gave him an anguished look but was silent.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Three

Vasusena was surprised at the sudden arrival of Suyodhana accompanied by Krishna and Kunti. He knew that Suyodhana's wife and children were gone for the festival. His own wife had been invited to accompany them and she too had gone taking his sons as was the practice. Suyodhana's mother had invited Draupadi as well and the Pandavas' wife had also gone with her sons. Which really made it difficult for the Pandavas since they had nothing much to do without the children.  
There was strain between them from the day he had kicked out the Trigarta. He knew he was Suyodhana's ally but he could not help himself. Yudhistira had asked him why and he had refused to explain, brushing off the incident. But the Pandavas seemed offended by his refusal to tell them his reasons, putting it down to their status as slaves.   
He sighed. How could he tell them that the Trigarta had demanded Nakula for a night? In Vasusena's opinion he was lucky to escape with his life. Nakula was the one who subdued the Trigarta kingdom during the Pandavas' Rajsuya campaign. The gall of the man to actually make such a demand had taken Vasusena's breath away.   
Considering how angry he had been, he thoughr he had behaved with remarkable fortitude when he only kicked out the man. He considered the strained relations with his guests small price to pay. There was no way he could tell them the truth anyway.  
Suyodhana alighted from the chariot. He looked fine, a bit pale but composed at the same time. His face lit up as he saw Vasusena and Vasusena moved forward with a smile and the two men embraced warmly.  
Krishna got down from the chariot, solicitously helping Kunti down. There was a grimness in Suyodhana's face as he looked at his aunt but he spoke no word.  
Vasusena welcomed his guests formally as he led them inside. Once the preliminary greetings were over, Krishna said. "My aunt is anxious to see her sons. If you could direct someone to take her to them, she would appreciate it."  
He nodded and was about to give the order when Suyodhana interrupted. "Why don't you send for them? For I too wish to see them. And I am certain that Krishna too might be anxious to see his cousins."  
Vasusena gave Suyodhana a sharp glance. "Why don't we go to them, then?" Said he. "That way both their mother and their cousin could assure themselves that I am not ill treating them."  
Kunti went pale as death at the words.   
He led them to the Pandavas' mansion.   
"Unfair," Krishna whispered next to him."When did anyone accuse you of mistreating them?"  
He shrugged and did not answer.  
To his relief, Krishna fell behind with Kunti almost immediately and made no further attempts at conversation.

 


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Four

Bheema had frowned as he saw the chariot bearing the standard of Hastinapura along with its escort of soldiers came to a stop in front of Vasusena's palace. He was standing in the balcony and he wondered if he should call his brothers. The size of the escort seemed to indicate it was no one important. He decided not to bother his brothers with it.  
He stared in surprise as Suyodhana alighted from the chariot and walked almost straight into Vasusena's arms. He found his hands had clenched to fists and he was surprised.   
It was then he saw Krishna alighting and his mouth fell open in surprise as their mother followed.   
He ran inside, to his brothers. Yudhistira and Sahadeva were engaged in a game of chess with Arjuna and Sahadeva as bored spectators.  
"Mother is here." He said without preamble. "And so is Krishna."  
He omitted to mention Suyodhana's presence.   
Chess men went flying as Sahadeva jumped up and his uttariya swept the board.   
"Mother?" Said he at the same time as Arjuna said "Krishna?"  
"We have to put these away before we are summoned," said Yudhistira bending down to gather up the fallen pieces. One of the pieces had fallen next to Bheema and he bent down to pick it up.  
The chess board and chess pieces were put away and they were standing there, waiting impatiently.  
To their intense surprise, the herald announced Vasusena, Suyodhana, Krishna and Kunti. They looked at each other in confusion. Why were they coming here?  
"You forgot to mention Suyodhana was here as well?" Hissed Arjuna under his breath to Bheema.  
Bheema made no answer as there was no time to answer.  
Kunti came to them, embracing each one fondly, tears glistening in her eyes though she did not sob or speak.  
"I have something to say," said Suyodhana loudly.   
They looked at him. Bheema noticed that Suyodhana was pale.   
"You are free," said he. "I give you back your freedom and your Kingdom."  
He turned around and left without waiting for their reaction.  
They looked stupefied.  
"Your ornaments and weapons shall be brought to you immediately," said Vasusena. "Your chariots are already here. You may leave Anga anytime you wish."  
He nodded at them and followed his friend.  
Bheema stared after the two. It was a surprise. They had not really expected to be freed after six months.  
"Krishna!" Arjuna was grinning from ear to ear as he hugged their cousin. "This is your doing! I know it!"  
"I tried to persuade him, true. But the decision is his."  
"You must have been very persuasive." Said Yudhistira.  
"Your mother helped," said Krishna. "And she has something to tell you."  
Bheema saw the imploring look on his mother's face.   
"Just tell them, aunt," said he gently. "Suyodhana kept his word to you. It is time you kept yours."  
She closed her eyes. "It is about Vasusena," she whispered.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Five

Vasusena stood with his friend in the balcony. The sun was sinking.  
"I am glad you freed them," said he. "Did Krishna persuade you?"  
"Nearly. But it was my aunt who finally did."  
"Yes. She must have been concerned for her sons. But I still don't understand how she got you to agree."  
"I struck a bargain with her, if you must know." Said Suyodhana, his voice suddenly grim.  
Vasusena stared at him in surprise. "Bargain? What sort of a bargain?"  
"You will know in the morning." Said Suyodhana. "It involves you actually."  
"You are whetting my curiosity." Said Vasusena   
Suyodhana smiled. "Be patient," said he.  
They were silent for a while. "Do you like them?" Suyodhana asked abruptly.   
Vasusena nodded. "I love them," he said quietly.  
Suyodhana didn't look surprised. "And they?"  
"They liked me till the Trigarta's visit."  
"You didn't tell them why you kicked him out, I take it."  
"How did you know?" Vasusena was surprsed. "Did he come to you?"  
"Yes. He told me that you kicked him out."  
"He told you why? I did not expect it of him."  
"He didn't." Said Suyodhana. "I choked it out of him!"  
Vasusena chuckled. "I should perhaps have warned the fool what it would be like if he went to you."  
"I made it plain to him that I may have enslaved my cousins. That is my family matter. Not so that someone like him can make dirty demands."  
Vasusena laughed. "I would have loved to see his face when you told him that. The poor fellow thought they were fair game."  
"If he wants game, he can go hunt in the forest," said Suyodhana grimly.  
They were silent for a while.  
"When are you leaving?" Asked Vasusena.  
"I haven't decided." Said Suyodhana. "I would like to stay for a few days."  
Vasusena smiled. "I was hoping you would say that."  
"And you are coming back with me when I go," said Suyodhana. "Since there is no reason for you to stay in Anga all the time now."  
"Of course," said he. "And when will your cousins be leaving?"  
"I do not know. You were the one who told them to leave when they wish."  
"I expect they will be leaving in the morning."  
"I doubt they will leave so fast," said Suyodhana.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Six

The sun was sinking. Vasusena sighed as he went to his room. It had been a singularly exhausting day.  
Morning had brought the revelation of his true parentage. Suyodhana had looked smug. Yudhistira was in tears at his refusal to accompany them to Indraprastha and to assume rulership there.  
Suyodhana had opened his mouth to say something but Vasusena's stern glance had silenced him. The younger Pandavas had added their voice to their brothers but he had turned them down. Arjuna had appealed to Krishna to request him but Krishna had refused with an amused look.   
"It is his choice," he had said. Vasusena did not know if he was relieved or disappointed.  
The rest of the day was spent in listening to Kunti's tearful and convoluted explanations. Though his impulse was to tell her to shut up, he gave her a patient hearing. But he had flatly refused to let her make his parentage public requesting his brothers too to keep it a secret.   
They had grumbled a bit but had accepted his reasons. Yudhistira was the one who seemed most obdurate, but even he had to accept in the end.  
All he wanted now was to lay down and sleep. He stiffened as he saw someone in the room waiting for him. He really was not upto any more arguments.   
"I have not come to argue with you." Said Krishna.  
Vasusena smiled as he enveloped the other man in his arms. "I hope not."   
Later, as they lay in each other's arms, Vasusena asked quietly. "How did you persuade her?"  
Krishna dropped a kiss on his shoulder. "I can be very persuasive when I want to."  
Vasusena grinned. "I can believe that."  
"Don't be too hard on her." Murmured Krishna.  
"I won't be," said he. "As long as you don't expect me to be too soft on her either.".  
"I can understand your bitterness. But at least now, you can attempt to get over it and to let go."  
"Do not expect it to happen overnight."  
"I don't."  
"Why did you not attempt to free them before this?"  
"I had to give you a chance to get to know them and vice versa."  
"So you stayed away deliberately?"  
"Yes. Besides, this was the perfect time. Don't you agree?"  
Vasusena laughed as he kissed Krishna. "Perfect," he agreed.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Seven

Suyodhana was nervous. He was going to Bheema's room. He was going to get out of his chest his feelings once and for all. Bheema might be asleep. But that did not matter. He would simply tell him. And then he can get on with his life.  
It was Vasusena who had been indirectly responsible for his decision. "Why do you fight your heart?" He had asked Suyodhana early that day.  
"Don't you fight yours?" Suyodhana had asked.  
"What is the use of having a heart if you have to fight to stop love from entering it?" Vasusena had responded.  
It had struck him that maybe Vasusena was right. Which was the reason why he was going to Bheema's room to confess his feelings.  
There were no guards near Bheema's room. He remembered Bheema did not like to have attendants either. He wondered if the door would be locked. He hoped not. He did not want to wake Vasusena so late into the night to get a key.   
The door was not locked. A gentle push was enough to open it. The sound of regular breathing from the bed indicated that its occupant was asleep. He stood at the door for a moment, gathering his courage. Then he stepped over the threshold stealthily and pulled the door closed behind him. He turned the key in the lock.  
He walked to the bed. The moonlight filtered through the thin curtains. He stood there for a moment, watching Bheema's supine form. He cleared his throat.   
"I... I thought I would tell you and get this over with... I..." he swallowed. It was so difficult to say it.  
There was a chuckle from the bed. "As long as you are not here to kill me, you might make yourself comfortable."  
Suyodhana glared at Bheema. "Don't you ever grow up?"  
"What did you come to tell me?"  
Suyodhana lost his nerve. "It can wait," said he, trying to leave.   
Bheema's hand shot out, grasping his wrist. Before he knew what was happening, he was on the bed and Bheema was on top of him, looking down on him.   
"Tell me," said he, his voice was gentle.  
"I love you," said Suyodhana, looking into Bheema's eyes, waiting for the revulsion, the mockery and anger.  
But Bheema's expression was one of amazement. He rolled over and Suyodhana was free, but then, Bheema's arms were around him, holding him close.  
He turned inside the circle of Bheema's arms and kissed him. This time, Bheema kissed him back.  
They broke apart. Suyodhana's fingers traced the curve of Bheema's smiling lips.   
"You realize of course that we do not have a future together," said Bheema.  
"I know." Said Suyodhana. "I know our lives and our loves are separate. I accept that."  
"Good."   
Suyodhana's arms tightened around Bheema. "But I am going to take maximum advantage tonight."  
Bheema chuckled. "Think you can match me?"  
Suyodhana grinned. "Try me," said he.


End file.
